


Hold Onto Me, Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

by Falln_Grce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Consensual, Crossover - Teen Wolf, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Magnus is protective of Raphael, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Simon Lewis, clary is a bad friend, good guy Alec, independent Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falln_Grce/pseuds/Falln_Grce
Summary: He didn’t want to follow her. She lied, she was only supposed to talk to Camille. Yet there was his murderer. Running off with his best friend.It took three seconds for Clary to shatter his entire world. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the fix-it that Simon and Raphael needed. Simon didn't deserve to be manipulated by his best friend, and Raphael just deserves all the nice things, tbh. 
> 
> I promise, I only plan for sadness in the first chapter. That's not true. I won't lie. I honestly don't know if there will be more sadness. It feels like there will. maybe. nothing drastic though. 
> 
> That's a lie too. But honestly, no death, and no breakups. 
> 
> **UPDATE** God, I'm such a liar. Sorry guys. But for real, no death.

_Kill them._

  
There was no air. For three seconds Simon couldn’t find any air. Later he would think that was a ridiculous reaction. He was a vampire, he didn’t need air like he used to. Regardless, that was the way it went down. There was no air.

  
He could feel the pain though. The pain that told him everything was ending. Like someone had opened his chest and placed the sun inside his ribcage. Instead of a quick death, it was a persistent burn that lingered for days.

  
Maybe that was why he needed the air.

  
_Simon, come on!_

  
He didn’t want to follow her. She lied, she was only supposed to talk to Camille. Yet there was his murderer. Running off with his best friend. Betrayal. That was the burning sensation, Simon knew it was called betrayal. Except this burning didn’t bring anger, it didn’t bring rage. It brought despair.

  
Simon’s heart was under siege from all directions. In front of him, Raphael had issued a kill order against him. To the left, the sun was waiting to kill him for a second time, a final death. Behind him Clary had more or less stabbed a knife in his back. Could you reach the heart through the back? Simon knew the answer was yes. Of course, yes. Otherwise his heart wouldn’t have been broken.

  
It took three seconds for his best friend to shatter his entire world. Again.

  
Simon wanted to stay, this was his home now. Raphael said so. He had spent so much time with Raphael learning how to live in his new world with these new instincts. Surely Raphael couldn’t have been serious. He wasn’t actually going to kill him. Was he?

  
Looking at Raphael now he couldn’t be sure. So he left. He followed Clary, and Izzy, and the woman who had killed him.

  
Camille terrified him. Simon knew she would kill him again if she had the chance. But he also knew that Clary wouldn’t let that happen. It was about survival now, not loyalty. Clary had seen to that herself.

  
The time spent in the tunnels under the Dumort was spent planning how he needed to act towards the Shadowhunters now in order to stay on their good side. Clary would protect him, he knew she would. But their world was bigger than Clary, and the rest of the Nephilim weren’t going to tolerate his presence for long.

  
So he followed Clary, found her damned book, signed away his only chance for justice, and was an accomplice in releasing a monster back into the world. He knew as soon as he signed his name that the vampires would never forgive him. Raphael would never forgive him for this.

  
_Too much. Too much. Can’t think about that now._ That only brings pain and blurry vision, and a suffocating pressure on the lungs he shouldn’t need anymore. But old habits are what they are, and panic attacks are nothing new to Simon. He could deal with this.

  
So Simon stayed huddled in a small closet of a room in the Institute most days. He stayed out of the way and tried not to cause any problems.

* * *

  
Simon was starving. He’d been in the Institute for over a week and he was beyond hungry. He needed to feed and Clary was off again dealing with Jace drama. He told her yesterday that he would need blood. He hated asking. He hated seeing the look on her face when he did. It was a cross between pity and disgust, and it left Simon feeling like shit. He didn’t want to be a vampire. No one asked him if he wanted this! But every time he needed blood, he had to go begging to Clary. It wasn’t like he could go back to the hotel.

  
Surprisingly, it was Alec that noticed. Simon had been walking back to his room from the library. Say what you want about the Shadowhunters, but their library kicked some serious ass. Simon took advantage of it as often as he could. But the lack of blood in over three days was taking its toll, and walking around was starting to become a problem. It started with a headache, then the spots dancing in his vision.

  
Simon knew he was starting to get dizzy, so he stuck close to the wall and used it as a guide and a crutch. In his left hand he had a book on the lower demons curled to his chest. His right was bracing against the wall. The spots were back and the edges of his vision had started to blur. He heard a voice behind him calling his name. But it sounded so far away.

 

Simon stumbled on his next step and the voice became more urgent.

  
Maybe he could just rest here for a moment. He could just sit down right here and get his bearings.

  
He underestimated how much strength and balance it would take to sit down. He was falling. In a few moments Simon’s face was going to meet the floor. It was going to hurt and he would probably cry. Simon’s last thought before his vision went black was _Damn, this sucks._

  
He woke to Alec leaning over him with a look of concern on his face. _That’s odd. Since when does he care about me? Unless… oh g… did I… did I hurt someone? Oh no. Please no. I know I was hungry… starving… but please no. please…_ Simon started to panic, looking around the room. His room. He was in his room in the Institute. With Alec. And he could smell blood. _I knew it! I knew it! Oh my g… what did I do?!_

 

“Wha… What hap…” It hurt for Simon to talk. His throat felt like gravel.

  
Alec leaned closer, his hands on Simon’s shoulders. “Hey. Hey, you’re okay. It’s going to be fine, you’re okay now.”

  
Simon wanted to sit up, why was Alec holding him down? “Did I hurt… hurt someone?” _Please no._

  
“What? No. Simon, you fainted. You don’t remember?” Alec asked softly.

  
Relief coursed through him. Any resistance he’d been giving Alec disappeared and Simon collapsed into the bed with a groan and an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion.

“I’m actually impressed. A vampire who chooses not to feed becomes a danger to those around them within days. The hunger overwhelms them and they aren’t able to tell friend from food.” Magnus was here. Really, Simon should have expected this. Where Alec goes, so goes the warlock.

  
Magnus was standing by the door. He had something in his hands. Simon could smell blood again when he focused his senses in that direction.

  
“Hmm. Raphael should have taught you that already. In fact I’m positive that he did, since, you know, I asked him. I mean I know you turned your back on him and everything, but I thought you would have been smart enough to at least remember that.” Simon couldn’t tell if Magnus’ tone was amused, sarcastic, or condescending. Probably all three.

  
Simon’s attention, limited as it was, picked up on one part. “I didn’t...” his struggle to sit up began again.

  
“Not helping, Mags. Just bring me the thermos, you don’t have to stay.” Alec grumbled to his partner while leaning back over Simon in an effort to keep him reclined. “Simon come on. Just stay there and we’ll get you something to drink.”

  
“No… I didn’t… didn’t… turn my back…” If he didn’t need air anymore, then why did it hurt so much to try and catch his breath?

  
Magnus walked towards them and placed the thermos on the nightstand near Simon’s head. “Stuart, you helped your friends blow a hole in the wall of your former clan’s home and let one of the most dangerous vampires around walk away without a care in the world. I know, because you brought her to my loft demanding my assistance. If that’s not a betrayal, what do you call it?”

  
Simon was crying now. He could feel it starting and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Alec slid onto the bed behind Simon and wrapped an arm around his chest. “I didn’t… I didn’t… know what she… she was doing… she said… just want…. wanted to talk!” Simon tried to explain but the sobbing was getting in the way.

  
“Hey, shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Since when was Alec a comforting presence for Simon? The Shadowhunter kept murmuring soothing words in Simon’s ear, and kept a tight grip on his upper body. Simon turned his upper body towards Alec’s chest and brought his hand up to rest near his collarbone.

  
“I didn’t know. I didn’t know. Why would she do that?” Simon just wanted them to understand. He knew it was pointless. He didn’t even understand. How could Clary do that to him? First she made him a vampire, then she took his new family away, now she forgot about his food and left him to waste away. How could she do that? The sobbing returned. “ I told… told her… no.”

  
Magnus stood in the middle of the room with a look of shock on his face while he watched the young vampire fall apart. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he was too stunned to care. He didn’t hear the door softly opening behind him.

  
“Simon.”

  
Simon’s hearing registered his name being softly spoken. _No. I know that voice. But there’s no way. There’s no way…_

  
“Simon.”

  
Louder this time, closer, but just barely. Like the speaker was trying not to startle a frightened animal.

  
“Look at me, fledgling.”

  
Simon squeezed his eyes shut tight, shaking his head and keening into Alec’s shoulder. “No.” Simon sobbed. “Not real… you’re not… not real.” Oh g.. he was ruining Alec’s shirt.

 

There was no way this was real. He’s slipped into hallucinations. That must be it. That’s why he felt a hand brushing his hair off his forehead.

  
“Simon. Please baby, look at me.”

  
Alec slowly started to ease out from behind the trembling vampire as a new weight settled on the mattress. Simon gripped Alec’s shoulder, trying to keep him in place. But he didn’t have enough strength to keep the Shadowhunter from rising. Alec gently took Simon’s wrists and leaned him back into a new body, new arms that wrapped under Simon’s own and pulled him backwards against a broad chest that smelled faintly of sandalwood and bergamot.

  
This hallucination was going all out, here. The tears kept flowing, but the sobbing had stopped.

  
“Shhh, Simon. Shhh. I’m right here. I’m real, baby.” That voice was everything Simon wanted. But there was no way he would be here. In the Institute, in Simon’s bed. Why would he be comforting Simon? He told the other vampires to kill him. “I’ve got you. I’m here, cariño. You’re okay. I need you to open your eyes though. You need to eat.”

  
So soft, the voice was so soft and gentle. One arm wrapped tight around his chest, and the other rubbing soothing strokes along his arm.

  
“Ra… Raph?” Simon couldn’t say his whole name. If he did then this hallucination would disappear and he couldn’t let that happen. He needed it to be real so bad. If he stayed still and kept his eyes shut, he could keep it for just a little longer.

  
Simon twisted his body and burrowed into the comfort of his hallucinations body. His whole body slumped forward into the other’s arms and Simon started to drift off, knowing he was safe now.

  
“Hey, no, no, don’t go to sleep. Simon. Come on Simon, I need you to eat first. Magnus help me get him up.” Distantly, Simon was aware of movement in the room. He felt another body coming close to them and tightened his grip on his hallucination at the same time as a low warning growl left his throat.

  
The body underneath him chuckled softly. “It’s okay, they’re just here to help.” The arms around him started to slowly turn his body and lift it into an upright position again.

  
Simon whimpered, hoping the other vampire would take pity and let him stay where he was and not let go. Definitely not let go. Simon wasn’t ready for it to end yet. “No, stay. Please. Please, stay.” Simon turned his head until his face was hidden in the neck of his savior. _Warm. So warm._ That was odd. If Raph… Raphael was really here why was his neck so warm?

  
Simon could feel his fangs starting to itch. Blood was so close, he knew the veins below his mouth had blood. He was so hungry. Simon’s lips parted on their own and his fangs gently grazed the skin below them.

  
Another chuckle from the body beneath him. “Okay, baby. Okay.” was whispered into his hair, and he could feel the gentle press of the other vampire’s lips across his temple. Simon could hear more talking. A soothing rumble against his upper body.

 

 _So safe._ Simon was so safe. As long as the clan leader never left him. Another scrape of his fangs along the skin. Simon realized he had started sucking that flesh into his mouth. _When had he done that?_ The body below him groaned and pressed another kiss to the side of his head.

  
The talking continued in hushed tones.

  
“Bring in the rest of the blood. Leave it close by.”

  
“Is that safe? He could hurt you.”

  
Simon felt soothing motions being rubbed into his back. Raphael… _Raphael is here!..._ began shifting the young vampire’s body to lay more firmly against his own.

  
“They’ll be fine Alexander. Put the other canisters on the nightstand.”

  
“But if he’s out of control he’ll hurt him. We should stay and make sure they’re okay.”

  
“Magnus take him out of here. Quickly.” Raphael groaned again as the sucking sensation on his neck intensified. His head ducked down to lean against Simons.

  
“Darling, they’ll be fine. Come on, Raphael is right. You really don’t need to see this. I’m afraid it may corrupt your delicate sensibilities.”

  
“Are you sur…”

  
“Go Shadowhunter!”

 

 _That was loud._ Simon wasn’t sure why the voices were getting louder so he pressed his face deeper into the neck in front of him and opened his mouth to get more skin, careful not to bite. He could feel a gasp escape from the body against him and answered it with a rumbling, contented growl.

  
Simon could hear footsteps shuffling away, quiet protests in a gruff tone, and melodic platitudes drifting further across the room. The door softly opening and closing. He could feel the arm on his shoulders tightening, then relaxing and shifting away.

  
“No! No don’t leave!” Simon started to panic. _Why was Raphael pushing him away? He said he was staying!_ Simon’s hands started to scrabble for purchase along the other vampire’s torso.

  
Raphael held Simon’s wrists and gently removed them from his clothes. “Shhh. I’m not going anywhere. But you’ve ruined enough of my jackets by now, don’t you think?” The words spoken jokingly with clear amusement. But Simon couldn’t differentiate tones at the moment, he just knew that the only person who mattered anymore was moving away, off the bed.

  
Simon whimpered again and tried to follow, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate and he fell across the empty space. _No! No don’t leave!_ Slowly, Simon’s eyes started to open. Just a little. Just enough to see the body in front of him shrugging off a suit jacket and undoing the buttons on a shirt. So many buttons. This was taking forever.

  
Another whimper. Another chuckle.

  
Then there was nothing but toned, caramel colored skin in front of him. _Beautiful._ Simon thought. “I want… want. Please Raph…” Simon stretch his arm across the bed. He just wanted to touch, just to hold. It would all be better if the angel in front of him would just come closer and let Simon just touch.

  
“Come here, baby.” Those arms were moving closer now. Hands gently lifting Simon up, a body carefully sliding beneath his again, and pulling him back down against a solid chest. “Drink, cariño. You can drink now.”

  
Simon’s fangs had never left. They were ready, so ready to bite into the body below him. Simon lifted his head onto a shoulder and rolled his face into the neck before him. His fangs resting against delicate skin. Pressing in. Slowly, so slowly.

  
_Blood!_ Warm, rich, flowing blood came spurting into Simon’s mouth. He let out a growl and bit harder. His mouth was full of the most wonderful flavor he had ever tasted and he pushed forward to get more.

  
Simon could hear the groaning below him and echoed it with his own. His limbs were starting to obey him once again, and he used all of his strength to push even closer into the embrace.

  
Raphael’s body responded to the movement and met Simon’s insistence with his own strength, pulling the young fledgling impossibly closer. One hand on the back of Simon’s head, pressing his face in, the other traveling under Simon’s shirt to grasp skin.

  
“That’s it Simon. That’s good. Keep…” A gasp released from Raphael’s throat. “Unnhh… That’s it. You’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

  
Simon was tired again. The blood slowed but still pulsing into his mouth in intervals. The urgency had left him, but he continued to lap up each spurt. He could feel a low, soft growl leave his chest and felt the answering rumble from Raphael against him.

  
Simon became more aware of the vampire beneath him as his hand started to absently stroke the firm body. His chest, his abs, up and down an arm, across the upper back, down to a trim waist, back to the front. Over and over. _Raphael was here, he was here and he would stay._

  
Simon heard tearing, felt the tug against his skin. Then felt the cool air in the room across his skin as the scraps of his shirt was removed in pieces.

  
Raphael leaned back and stretched one arm away. Simon noticed and let out a quiet noise of distress and confusion.

  
“I’m right here, you’re okay. I’m just getting a drink. You took a lot, fledgling.” Raphael murmured into Simon’s hair.

  
Simon started to curl away from the other vampire. Instantly aware of the fact that he had been drinking from his leader and shamed for his actions.

  
The arm still around his body tightened its hold, drawing him back in. “No, hey, no. It’s okay, I want you to. Drink as much as you need, baby. Keep drinking.”

  
Simon returned to Raphael’s neck and discovered the wounds already closed so he began lapping up any stray drops and streaks. A low purr escaping from his body completely outside of his control.

  
Raphael quickly opened the thermos and down the contents in a few short gulps then relaxed back into the pillows and blankets. Wrapping his other arm around Simon again once it was empty. “Again. Come on, Simon. Drink.”

  
Simon could still feel the hunger, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He was still lightheaded, but it was more of a relaxed feeling than the nauseated state he was in earlier. He tilted his face back towards the vein he was enjoying earlier, his fangs sinking easily into the flesh, and felt the blood flowing into his mouth again.

  
It wasn’t as rushed this time. Simon was content to keep his mouth sealed around the opening and lazily suck the liquid onto his tongue.

  
“Yes, Dios… Ahh.” Raphael’s leg slowly came up and wrapped itself around Simon’s thigh, pulling him tighter against the older vampire.

  
Simon couldn’t tell how long they stayed that way. Both vampires holding the other securely, forceful and gentle movements along the other’s body. Blood slowly passing between Simon’s lips. Soft praises and small kisses from Raphael pressed into his hair, against his face, across his body, unhindered by absent clothing.

  
The exhaustion was returning, Simon slipping back towards it with a full belly and sense of safety, belonging, and satiation.

  
“Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. Sleep.” Raphael whispered, looking down over the tired fledgling in his arms. His own eyes falling heavy with contentment.

  
Simon was drifting, happy to rest now that Raphael was here, when he was reminded of the reason for the separation. He jolted against Raphael’s chest and raised his head to look at the other vampire. “Raph, I didn’t… you have to know, I didn’t know what she was…”

  
“Hey, shhhh. Simon, it’s okay. I know. I know what she did.” Raphael smoothed Simon’s hair away from his face.

  
“But she didn’t tell me. And she said she only wante….” He needed Raphael to understand this. He needed him to know Simon wouldn’t have chosen to betray him.

  
“Simon, I know. The Shadowhunters who came into our home did so under false pretenses. She lied to you, manipulated your feelings. No one blames you baby. I’m sorry for what happened, for what I said. I don’t blame you.” Raphael explained while rubbing calming circles into Simon’s back. “Get some rest. When we wake up, we’ll go back home. There’s a lot of people who want to see you. Lily’s been bugging me about finding you since you left.”

  
Raphael pulled Simon in closer, nestled in between his legs and wrapped up tight inside his arms. And together they drifted off, content for the first time in over a week.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec glanced back over.
> 
> “What about this, particularly, are you finding so concerning?” Magnus’ tone, while amused, was genuine. He wasn’t judging, just curious.
> 
> “I mean, what is he…” Alec tilted his head to the side like he was trying to follow a train of thought through to the end. “Are they going to…” Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not thinking about that one. “So why can’t I…” Not that one either. “Damn it, is Simon safe? Is Raphael safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more of this verse just kept going around in my head. I wanted to see more of Alec and Magnus after they left the room.

Alec leaned back against the wall of the corridor and glanced at Magnus. Again. Nothing had changed the last five times, he wasn’t sure why he thought it would now. Alec went back to looking at the wall in front of him. Magnus was still standing there, calm, hands clasped behind his back, barely moving. Watching Alec.

 

Alec glanced back over.

 

“What about this, particularly, are you finding so concerning?” Magnus’ tone, while amused, was genuine. He wasn’t judging, just curious.

 

“I mean, what is he…” Alec tilted his head to the side like he was trying to follow a train of thought through to the end. “Are they going to…” Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not thinking about that one. “So why can’t I…” Not that one either. “Damn it, is Simon safe? Is Raphael safe?”

 

Alec figured that was the safest one to go with, wild speculations aside.

 

Magnus looked down but Alec still caught the blink-and-you-miss-it Cheshire grin on his face. His shoulders were shaking a little too, now that Alec really looked at him.

 

“Are you laughing at me? Is this because I’m a… because I haven’t…” Realizing what he just said Alec’s eyebrows shot sky high. “Oh god, are they really doing that?”

 

Convenient timing too, since the door to his left, Simon’s door, only slightly muffled the sound of a man’s groan. A seriously suggestive moan. Alec could feel his face heat up.

 

Magnus let out a loud bark of a laugh, then gently addressed the Shadowhunter, “I assure you, both Simon and Raphael are safe. There’s a bond between those two, one that will absolutely prevent either of them from harming the other.” Magnus’ dark eyes were kind, a small smile on his face. It reminded Alec of a proud parent.

 

Alec looked marginally relieved, but kept some of his skepticism. “So are they really going to… do that?”

 

Magnus looked like he was actually considering the question. Apparently he needed to twirl his hand around in order to find an answer. Alec flashed a quick smile at the antics, he’d always liked Magnus’ hands. “Hmmm… No. Probably not.”

 

Another groan from the bedroom, and… was that a growl? Since when do vampires growl. Alec was learning all kinds of new things today. For one, today he learned that he did, in fact, give a shit about Simon. More than just a shit really. Alec was surprised to find that the young vampire evoked a seriously protective response in him. Huh. He cared about the vampires. Raphael, maybe, not so much. Not to say he was specifically awful, Alec just didn’t know the guy. And he doesn’t come off as a guy that really wants to be friends with a Shadowhunter anyways. Maybe, though. For Simon, at least. Alec could be nice to the guy for Simon. That is assuming Simon wanted to spend any time with Raphael in the first place. Alec didn’t want to assume….

 

“Alexander. What is happening in that head of yours? You should see your face. It looks like you just completed Act 1 of a Shakespeare play all by yourself. Honestly, I’m exhausted and I haven’t even moved from this spot.”

 

Oh right, communication. “So they’re being safe?”

 

“Well I guess that’s one way to look at it.” Magnus was way too pleased with himself. “But, on a serious note and to answer your original question, no. I sincerely doubt what you are thinking is actually going to happen in that room today.”

 

Alec’s eyebrows crinkled in thought. “But I thought you said… about the bond and everything.”

 

“Yes, the bond.” His smile was getting bigger as he reflected. “I never thought Raphael would get to have this. That he would experience this in what I am sure is many lifetimes to come. I had hoped, but as the years went by, he never made a connection with anyone. But now, hmm, now he has the mundane.”

 

“Simons not a mundane.” Alec groused.

 

The warlock twirled another hand in the air. “No. But he was a few weeks ago.”

 

Another noise from the bedroom. The sound of a metal object hitting wood with quite a bit of force. The thermos, maybe, since the only wooden object in the room was the nightstand. But Alec turned towards the door. What if Magnus was wrong and they didn’t have a bond? What if they were fighting? Simon was still a fledgling, he didn’t know how to fight. And he was still weak from nearly starving to death.

 

Alec’s hand started to reach for the door. “I really would advise against that.” Magnus’ eyes were wide and his lips pinched shut when Alec looked back over his shoulder.

 

“But Simon could be hurt in there.” Alec reasoned.

 

“Alexander, listen.” Magnus raised his hands in front of him beseechingly. “When we left it was pretty clear that Sherbert wasn’t going to be drinking from the canister, yes?”

 

“Yeah.” He didn’t know what Magnus’ point was. Simon could still be in trouble. There were more sounds coming from the room now as Alec looked back at the door. Human sounds, or vampire, whatever. And Alec supposed that those sounds didn’t really seem like someone in distress should sound. Maybe…

 

“So where do you think he's going to get the blood from?” The question sounded like it should have an obvious answer, but Alec slowly shook his head.

 

“But we only brought in the thermoses.”

 

“Right. But what other blood source is in that room right now? Besides Sheldon?” Magnus was leaning forward a little now. This should really be obvious.

 

“Simon.” Alec corrected absentmindedly. “And not himself. So…” Alec trailed off for a few seconds, then shot his head back up incredulous expression on his face.

 

“Are you saying Raphael?!” He whisper-hissed. “Is Raphael the food source!? Is that even safe? What if Simon can’t stop and kills him by accident”

 

Magnus let out a loud laugh this time. “Alexander, trust me. Raphael can take care of himself. And you didn’t see him when he came through the portal. There might have been tears. Believe me, this whole situation, Raphael being a ‘food-source’ was a foregone conclusion the moment he became aware of Solomon’s current state” Well now he just sounded arrogant. And smug.

 

“But will that help Simon? I mean food-wise? Will vampire blood help the same way?” There were only three thermoses in the room. Maybe Alec should go get some more, just in case. That was the smart thing to do, right?

 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Magnus answered. In a normal, information-sharing tone this time, thank you very much. “But no, it’s not the same. Good thing is, it will help his body heal and get his temperature back up to a normal frosty state instead of the sub-arctic condition you found him in.”

 

“Maybe we should go get some more blood for them. They’ll need it, right?” Alec voiced his previous logic.

 

“Okay. I’ve tried to be sensitive about this. But perhaps I need to work on transparency.” Magnus held his arms out to his sides. A long, really drawn out to be honest, sigh escaping. “Inside that room right now are two vampires. Likely in various stages of undress, if not entirely absent clothing already. There is going to be blood smeared on some, many, body parts. In all probability, they are wrapped around each other in what I can only describe as a scandalous image. To say nothing of the fact that the moment you open that door, one or both of them are almost certainly going to behave like territorial lions.” Another overly dramatic sigh from the High Warlock. “Is that really something you want to walk in on?”

 

Alec stood there. Just standing. Not moving. No movement at all really. Face frozen in shock. Just. Standing.

 

“Oh for the love of… did I break you?” Magnus really needed to work on his bedside manner.

 

Several minutes went by. A lot of minutes. Many minutes. Alec resumed his staring at the wall in front of him. Magnus looked at everything except Alec or the door. The door that was still doing a shitty job of muffling the sounds coming out of that bedroom. Other that that, silence took over the corridor. Other than the sounds. Alec was starting to be able to differentiate between the vampires making those sounds. He wasn't sure he particularly wanted to know what Simon sounded like when he... when he...

 

“So.” Alec coughed out. “About that blood. Do we need more, do you think?” Ha! Now it was Magnus’ turn to look across the hall with a dumbfounded expression.

 

“Because if we need more, then that might be something that takes us a while to collect. We’d be gone for a while. Away. From here, that is.”

 

Magnus looked at the floor. Alec, honestly, had no idea what was going on inside his head. “So... Is that a yes?” Magnus didn’t look up.

 

The door. The one Alec was slightly leaning against, slightly, opened suddenly. Alec totally didn't scramble to get his balance before he felt two firm hands grip either side of his ribs and steady him.

 

“That’s a yes. Dios, do you know how loud you two are?” Alec situated himself and spun around to face the leader of the New York vampire clan. Taking in his appearance, it wasn’t as bad as Magnus would have led him to believe. Granted the shirt was unbuttoned and all, but his slacks were still on. With the belt! Okay, the belt was undone, but still. It was in the loops. But no shoes. Alec noted that the vampire had both no shoes, and no socks. The floors were cold in this part of the Institute. Raphael should really be wearing socks.

 

“Magnus, really?” Alec quickly looked away from the vampire’s feet, did he have a pedicure, not the point! Alec looked at the vampire’s face. Judging. Raphael looked like he was judging Alec, and it didn’t look like it was going to land in the Shadowhunter’s favor. “You’re lucky Simon was too far gone to notice the two of you having a conversation less than twenty feet from us. Fortunately for me, my enhanced senses are fully functioning.” He sounded a little pissed. But only a little. And a little haughty too, maybe some sarcasm.

 

“Alec, let me put your mind at ease. Simon is fine. I am fine. Touched by the concern about my well-being, really. Simon is sleeping, and we would very much appreciate it if you did go and procure those additional blood packs.”

 

Well. There you go. That settles it, Alec could get used to a guy that believes in cutting the bullshit out of social interactions. He turned a smirking face over to Magnus. “He called me Alec. I’m going to get more blood for my friends.” The smirk stayed right where it was as Alec sauntered off down the hall. Sauntered. Really.

 

Magnus watched, befuddled, then turned to Raphael. “How are you, really?”

 

“Cansado.” Raphael sighed.

 

The glimmer of mischief came back to Magnus’ eye. “Oh really! Why’s that? Did he wear you out? Did you exert yourself caring for your precious fledgling? Come here, give me a hug, I’m so proud of you!” Magnus started walking across the hall with his arms outstretched and a huge grin on his face.

 

Raphael looked at him, devoid of expression. One beat. Two beats. Magnus got closer, fingers nearly brushing Raphael’s arms.

 

The vampire’s eyes looked heavenward for a split second. He turned, sighed, and closed the door on the warlock’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things have happened, that I am glossing over for the moment.  
> 1\. Simon moved back into the hotel.  
> 2\. Simon and Raphael have grown very close, but no official relationship status has been established.  
> 3\. Simon was still kidnapped and became a Daylighter. He still has nightmares from the experience though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story took a bit of a turn. But stay with me, I’ll bring it back around. It’s still Saphael, and our favorite clan leader is VERY SORRY. HE WAS ADDICTED TO ANGEL BLOOD AT THE TIME, AND TOTALLY DIDN’T MEAN IT. You’ll see what I mean as you read. Again… he’s VERY SORRY. Actually, I think he’s probably off crying somewhere for most of this.

Izzy Lightwood was in the hotel. Here. In the hotel. It was the third time this week, and it was a Friday. The day was pretty significant see, because Fridays were the one night of the week that Raphael had promised to spend with Simon.

 

Of course Simon knew that it took a lot of effort and time for Raphael to stay on top of the stacks of paperwork he was responsible for as the leader of the New York clan. But Raphael had promised he would always have time for Simon on Fridays. Whatever he was working on, he would finish early, and they would spend the rest of the night together. Simon could count on it.

 

So far, Simon had introduced him to the entire Star Wars saga, and they were making significant headway through the horror genre with particular attention to the Vampire movies. It was mainly so Raphael would have something to bitch about. Simon was a genius.

 

He looked forward to these Fridays too. Sometimes going through a rough week, feeling like shit from another nightmare, but knowing that on Friday, he and Raphael would get some alone time to cuddle on a couch in the leader’s private quarters, under a blanket, drink some bloody marys, and watch a few movies on the giant flat screen Raphael had installed.

 

It was their thing.

 

Except today was Friday. And Izzy was here. And she was in Raphael’s suite. And Simon wasn’t allowed to bother them. Raphael had actually said that.

 

Simon had overheard him on the phone in his office earlier trying to convince someone that making tamales was only worthwhile with authentic ingredients, and how he would make sure to get some from the bodega up the street. Then the older vampire had swept out of the office, shrugged on his coat, and told Simon to inform the others that he was not to be disturbed tonight. He had returned an hour later with a brown bag full of groceries, and retreated to his rooms.

 

And now Izzy was here. In Raphael’s rooms. And they were cooking tamales. Simon could smell the food. He could hear their conversation. Not the words, he was too far down the hall for that. But the tone. Soft. Careful. Tender.

 

Lily came up the stairwell behind him and gently touched his shoulder. “Simo..”

 

Simon had backed into the nearest corner before he even realized he was moving. He focused his shocked gaze on Lily and found an expression that he knew to be pity. She glanced down the hall towards their leader’s room and her face twisted into disgust for a brief moment before turning back to the now trembling fledgling.

 

“Come on, Simon. You don’t want to be here right now.” She murmured. Empty hands displayed in front of her, calm tones. She was being careful with him.

 

Simon reached into his pocket and felt for his phone. “You’re right” he answered. “I don’t want to be here.” He muttered as he turned into the stairwell, already dialing a familiar number.

 

“Sweet pea. To what do I owe the pleasure?” came the laughing voice as the call connected.

 

“Are you busy? Right now, I mean? Am I, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Simon blurted into his hand. He was slowly making his way down to his own room, but stayed hunched into his phone as he walked.

 

The warlock’s voice took a sharp turn into alert, concerned territory. “Simon, what’s going on? Is everyone okay?”

 

“No, they’re all fine. Everyone’s fine. Ughh, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just need to be somewhere else right now. Can I come to your place?” Simon tried to control his shaking. He didn’t know why this was getting to him so badly.

 

“But it’s Friday.” His friend teased. “Shouldn’t you be well into your movie night by now?”

 

“Magnus, please. Just. Just please don’t ask right now.” He’d tell him what happened when he got there. Simon knew Magnus wouldn’t leave it alone until he explained the whole story, he just hoped it could wait until Simon was safe in the loft.

 

“Of course. We’ll be here. Alexander and myself, that is. Are you okay with that?” Magnus really was like a dad sometimes, the young vampire thought. He could hear Alec in the background on the other end asking if it was Simon on the phone.

 

“Yeah. Of course, yeah. Just… Tell Alec I said hi. I’ll be there in 15.” He hung up as he reached his door, gently pushing it open. Simon took in his room from the entryway. Nothing here reminded him of himself. Nothing looked like his. He crossed the room to the closet and grabbed his duffel bag, opening drawers and filling it with at least a week’s worth of clothes. He grabbed his laptop, cushioning it in between two hoodies. The phone and computer charger got ripped out of the wall and thrown in on top. One quick stop to the ensuite produced his toiletries, they got tossed into the bag too. He reached into the mini fridge next to his bed and pulled out the last 6 blood bags and placed them in the duffel’s side pocket, then zipped the whole thing up and sat on the bed.

 

What was he doing? Was he leaving? This is crazy, he thought. Shaking his head, he tucked the entire duffel inside his closet, grabbed a jacket off one of the hangers, checked his phone was indeed in his pocket, and left the room.

 

The walk only took seven minutes, but every step away from the hotel felt lighter. He didn’t need this shit. He didn’t need it and he certainly didn’t deserve it.

 

Alec opened the door holding a cat in one hand and a glass of blood in the other. “Which one is going to make you feel better?”

 

Simon looked at the Shadowhunter in surprise for half a second then burst out laughing. “The blood. Gimme the blood. Keep the mini-demon away from me.”

 

Alec handed the glass to Simon as he walked in then ducked his head into the cat’s fur to reassure it that the mean vampire was just joking as they went to sit on the couches.

 

“Simon, you know I’ve always found that talking helps us bring clarity to our problems. Let me be your sounding board for the evening.” The High Warlock announced as he glided into the room with a martini in each hand, setting one in front of Alec, then lounging against his boyfriend on the couch.

 

Simon knew this was coming, but really? As soon as he walked in? The vampire began rehashing the week’s events, noticing Alec setting the cat down to focus on the story as soon as his sister’s name was mentioned. Thankfully he stayed quiet until story time was over.

 

Once it was though, Simon looked back over at Magnus and caught the pensive look on his friend’s face.

 

“But why would Izzy be spending time with an entire hotel of vampires suddenly?” Alec asked.

 

“It’s not the entire hotel. Weren’t you listening? It’s just Raphael. She slept there the last two nights. I caught her leaving in the morning. She’ll probably stay over again tonight.” He was completely lost on how to give an explanation to Alec for Izzy’s behaviors. He couldn’t come up with one himself. Unless… No. It couldn’t be. Raphael wouldn’t be choosing Izzy, would he? Instead of… instead of Simon? Granted, what they were to each other wasn’t really defined or anything, but it had been implied. Things had been implied.

 

“Simon, I need you to think back to any of the nights Izzy was there.” Magnus leaned forward as he spoke, tone serious and controlled. “What do you remember smelling?”

 

That’s a confusing question, but okay. “Well tonight they were cooking, so food I guess. Then last night there was…” He glanced at Alec before studying the floor. “There was, um. I guess… I could smell… fresh blood, a little.”

 

Magnus was up from the couch with an impressive amount of speed considering Simon was the vampire here. Alec too, come to think of it. Before Simon could really focus on the movement, Alec had shoved his boots on and was lacing them up, asking Magnus about his sword.

 

“Simon, here’s what’s going to happen. We are portaling to the hotel, I’d like for you to come with us but don’t come in the room till I call for you. Understood?” Magnus had changed outfits with a snap of his fingers and now looked ready for work.

 

“Yeah. Of course. I can do that. But what’s going on?”

 

“He’s feeding from her.” Alec snapped as he strapped his weapon in place.

 

“What! No, Raphael wouldn’t do that. He said, he said it’s dangerous to feed like that.” Simon shook his head. This couldn’t be right.

 

“Simon, remember what I said.” Magnus instructed as he opened the portal in the foyer. “Don’t come in the room until I call.” They stepped through into the hallway just outside of Raphael’s room. Simon took up a spot on the wall and Alec threw the doors open.

 

Simon could hear the sounds of punches. Yelling. Raphael talking softly. Magnus taking charge. Izzy. Fucking Izzy. Then he heard Raphael telling Magnus about his feelings. Oh, apparently he could talk about those now.

 

“What about Simon?” He heard Magnus ask.

 

“Dios. What _about_ Simon? Why is that always the question? Do you know how much of my day is spent having to consider the fledgling? Am I not allowed to have anything for myself?”

 

That couldn’t be Raphael. It sounded like him, and it was coming from his room. But Simon couldn’t believe the vampire would ever say something like that.

 

“Raphael, please. Let some time pass. Get this blood out of your system and you’ll be thinking straight again.” The warlock was trying to stay calm. He pulled a small vial of glowing blue liquid out of his vest. “Drink this and you’ll feel better. Then we can go talk to Simon.”

 

“No! This is how I feel. Why can’t you accept that and be happy for me? Why do you always bring this back to Simon? The fledgling I never wanted!” Raphael was starting to get angry now. Magnus and Alec watched with astonishment and apprehension as he worked himself up. Whatever came out of his mouth after this wasn’t going to be pretty. Magnus had a moment of regret for not telling Simon to wait at the loft.

 

“God, when I brought him to the Shadowhunters I never thought they would let him turn. I thought they would stake him, then go after Camille for breaking the accords. But no! Now I have to spend my nights risking my clan to rescue him every time he gets kidnapped, listen to him talking about how he can walk in the sunlight now, and he won’t even share how it’s possible! This is what I want. Please Magnus, just accept that.” Raphael threw himself down on the couch with a sigh as he finished.

 

“I’m taking her out of here. Magnus, I’ll see you at home later.” Alec said as he lifted Izzy from the couch and guided her to the door. As soon as he got through it, he noticed movement in the stairwell. Alec immediately recognized Simon’s jacket before it disappeared in a blur.

 

Well okay. That was. That was awful. But at least Simon knew the truth now. He reached his room in record time and went for the closet straight away. He couldn’t stay here right now, he thought. Ever. He couldn’t ever stay here. Not after that. He loved Raphael. He could admit it, and he could deal with Raphael not ever loving him back. Hell, he had ten years of that with Clary. But this? After hearing that Raphael, if given the choice, would prefer Simon was dead. Not after this. Simon grabbed his duffel and took off for the main doors of the hotel. He didn’t look up, he didn’t talk to anyone. He just left.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until the sky was turning gray with the upcoming sunrise that Simon thought about finding a place to sleep. As a Daylighter, he didn’t feel the panic like his kind should, but sometimes, the sun still made his skin crawl. He didn’t want to find out if today was going to be one of those days. The institute was out. Actually it was never even on the list. Magnus would let him stay, but he would also want to talk about it.

 

Simon was done talking for now. For a while, really. In fact, he didn’t think he’d have a desire to talk to anyone for a long time. So that was a no on Magnus’ place. Asking Luke to stay in the shed again would require talking as well. His mother’s house was so far from being an option that Simon almost laughed.

 

Looking around him he realized he’d wandered into the industrial section of the city. Giant abandoned warehouses with broken windows high off the ground. Simon stopped walking and let his senses reach out to his surroundings. He could hear voices in the distance to the right, and absolute silence to the left. Score one for learning to use his new vampire skills. Simon turned left, keeping his senses dialed up and let them lead him further from the sounds and smells of any life forms, no matter how faint.

 

He came to a stop in front of a building that at one time could have been beautiful. It was almost entirely brick instead of the corrugated metal like the others. Looking at the curved bay door, and the single floor above it, Simon realized he had found an old fashioned firehouse, long since out of service. Cool. Very cool, he thought. He walked up to the door just to the left of the bay entrance and turned the handle. Locked. Hmmm.

 

Stepping back, Simon studied the second floor windows and found one that wasn’t boarded up all the way. Jumping into the air, he was able to grasp the ledge. Score two for vampire super powers. He pulled himself inside and found an empty room. Hard wood floors. Like he thought before, beautiful.

 

The next hour was spent going from room to room. Some had furnishings left over from whenever the owners had abandoned it, like the heavy wooden desk in the little room on the first floor that looked like it had once been an office. And the huge wooden dining table in the second floor communal area. Some areas were entirely empty. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t find an old fire truck in the ground floor bay area, and the utilities weren’t working, but what can you do. He was, however, elated to find that the only dirty aspect of the structure was the dust from neglect. No rotting floors, no mold that he could smell, and no evidence that kids or junkies had ever been here.

 

It was perfect. And it was going to be his.

 

Residence secured. Simon went to put his duffel on the wooden table he found and sat on one of its benches. He pulled out his phone and immediately swiped away the notifications waiting for him. A few from Magnus, and a shit tonne from Raphael. Nope. Not today Satan. He still didn’t want to talk to anyone, but maybe a call or two might be necessary. He found Luke’s contact and dialed.

 

“Simon? Where are you?” Came the gruff voice of the werewolf as soon as the line connected.

 

“Hey. Hey Luke, I’m sorry to call so early. But I need a favor if you have any time today.” Simon didn’t have the energy to be his usual jittery, charming, self.

 

“Simon you know you can stay here anytime, I told you that before.”

 

“No. That’s not. That’s not why I’m calling. Well, it’s related to that. But it’s different.” Simon replied.

 

“Look, Magnus and Raphael already stopped by earlier. They said you took off. Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?” Luke was speaking softly. Like Simon was someone the Alpha was interviewing as a detective. Which was perfect since that was the side of Luke he needed right now.

 

“Actually, I need you to look up a property to see who owns it and what it’s going to cost to purchase it. Also utilities for the industrial district. If I can buy this place, then I’ll need those turned on. Also, I need the contact information for a warlock. And a contact in a blood bank I guess. Maybe the number for a good cleaning service, if they’re discrete.” Apparently he could still ramble.

 

“Woah. Simon, just slow down. What are you talking about? A cleaning service? And you know a warlock, the warlock in fact. And how are you buying property? You haven’t even finished college.” Luke pushed back. At least he was able to keep up with the list the vampire had rattled off.

 

“Luke, Raphael gave me a bank account with an obscene amount of money as soon as I moved into the hotel. And he deposits a ridiculously large amount more each month. And I got a job online writing code for additional funds.” Simon rattled off some figures that even he couldn’t believe he now had direct, sole access to. “I’m good for the money, trust me.” Simon explained in a tired voice. He’d need to find a room to sleep in soon.

 

The line was quiet for a few moments, the werewolf grunted. “Well first, I’m going to say that you’re buying the drinks from now on. Also, I need an address.”

 

“Look you can’t tell any of this to anyone. Please Luke, that’s my only demand. I’ll buy all your drinks from now on. But you can’t tell anyone where I am, or even that we talked.” This was the only personal thing Simon needed. He wasn’t ready to deal with that shit right now. He hoped Luke would understand, even if he didn’t get why.

 

“Okay Simon. I promise. But are you sure? They seemed pretty desperate to find you earlier. Especially that vampire of yours.” Luke said softly.

 

Simon cringed a little at the words and sighed into the phone. Raphael wasn’t his. Not by a long shot. That much had been made absolutely fucking clear tonight.

 

“And you know they have other ways of tracking you. Magnus isn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing.”

 

Simon was nodding to himself. “Yeah, that’s kind of why I needed the number to another warlock. I need cloaking spells. A lot of them.”

 

“I’m guessing you want that number first then? Give me a few minutes and I’ll text you a contact. She’s good. And she’ll keep quiet about things. But I still need your address.” Thank you Luke! Apparently good things were coming with the sunrise for Simon today.

 

“I just sent you my location. Can you go off that?” Simon asked, reaching into the duffel for the blood bags. He stood and took them over to the windows across the room, and found a spot that seemed like it would stay in the shaded parts of the building for the full day. The temperature in New York was cold enough this time of year that they wouldn’t have a problem staying chilled if left near the broken window.

 

“Yeah I can plug that in at the office and get started on the paperwork.” Luke assured him. “Hey, do you want me to swing by with anything? Bedding, a cot? I have an inflatable mattress and an air pump. You’d have to pump by hand but it’s actually pretty comfortable once it’s set up.” God, Luke was going to make him cry. He was such a dad.

 

“That would be really nice.” Simon said in a small voice. “Luke” he choked out “Just… thank you.”

 

“No problem. See you soon kiddo. I’ll send that text in a few.” The werewolf disconnected the call.

 

The visit with Cassandra, the warlock Luke set him up with, didn’t take that long. A couple of hours, really. But a small price to pay, all things considered. The alpha Simon thought of as a second father showed up just as she was arriving. Which was convenient, since Cassandra could exclude the werewolf from her cloaking. Simon emphasized that Luke was the only exception. 100% the ONLY exception. She smiled, nodded, and got started. And she was going all out with it too. Shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, seelies, mundanes. None of them would notice this place, or Simon, unless he wanted them to. Something about intent. Simon was sure she explained. But he’d also been awake for nearly a full 24 hours by this point so he saved his attention for the salient details since he needed to be with her every step of the way, room by room. Again, Simon was sure she explained why, but sticking to those salient details.

 

She cut him a pretty sweet deal too when he said he wouldn’t mind taking a look at some of the problems she was having with her store’s website and get it current with the latest technology.

 

Luke spent the first twenty minutes geeking out over the firehouse. Cops and firefighters, Simon guessed. Go figure. The best part was when he slid down the fire pole, then pulled himself straight back up so he could do it again. Laughing like a five year old. Simon shook his head and told the werewolf to stop embarrassing himself. No one needed to know that Simon had already tried out the pole twice. Okay, three times.

 

They found a room that Simon wanted to stay in, and carried in all the supplies Luke brought as well as Simon’s duffel. Luke had brought a lot. The mattress, sheets, blankets, no seriously a lot of blankets, pillows, thick canvas tarps for the windows, tools, a few camp lanterns, a cooler that Simon immediately transferred the blood packs into, an extra cooler already filled with blood packs, towels, a portable charger for his electronics, wet wipes, a clunky wooden storage locker that seemed to fit in an old firehouse, socks. Really, Luke? Socks?

 

“What? Dry socks are important.” He defended the selection when Simon asked him.

 

As Cassandra left they set up a time to go over her website. Simon thanked her profusely. She laughed and told him she’d always help a friend of Luke’s, and hey, she was getting a deal on her business’ site so really, she should be thanking Simon.

 

Simon downed a blood bag then got started setting up his room. The bed was set up along the center of one wall, the tarps nailed into place over the windows, the storage locker placed by the top, left side of the bed with the extra blankets, towels, toiletries, and clothes inside and Simon’s phone, computer, and new lantern on top.

 

“Okay kid. You look exhausted. Get some sleep now that you’re safe. I’m going to head down to the station and look into the property. I’m not on shift though, so call me when you wake up and we can go over what I find.” Luke told him as he pulled him into a crushing hug.

 

Simon nodded and looked at the floor. “Luke, man. Thank you for th…”

 

“Hey.” Luke interrupted. “Hey, no. Simon I just want you safe and happy. You’re safe now, and if this place makes you happy, then that’s what we’re going to do. Get you this place. Besides the asshole gave you the money. Why not spend it on something that’s just yours?”

 

“So he told you what happened?” Simon asked, not sure if he was comfortable with Luke knowing about his fantastic and utter rejection by the vampire clan leader, but thankful he didn’t have to be the one to tell that story.

 

“Magnus did.” The werewolf confirmed. “And yeah. Like I said, the guy’s an asshole. You deserve better Simon. I want you to have a place to call your own that’s not with the vampire who hurt you.” Oh god, Simon was starting to think this was going to turn into a conversation about abuse survivors. There was no abuse, just a broken heart. And Simon could deal with that.

 

“Okay. I’m going to bed then. I’ll call you when I get up.” The vampire sighed.

 

Another hug, and Luke was gone. Simon took the key he found in the office and locked the door behind the Alpha. Then climbed the stairs to his room, turned his phone off, and dropped like a lead weight onto the bed. He was asleep within minutes. 

* * *

 

Simon woke up ten hours later. He reached his hand onto the locker to his right, grabbed his phone and turned it on. 7:23 pm. A few seconds later the screen lit up with all of the missed calls and texts. Simon scrolled to the bottom and started deleting.

 

**Missed call (7): Raph**

**New text: Raph**

**New text: Raph**

**New text: Raph**

**Missed call (3): Bane**

**New text: Clary**

**New text: Raph**

**Missed call: Alec**

**Missed call (13): Clary**

**New text: Bane**

**New text: Clary**

**New text: Luke**

**New text: Luke**

**New text: Luke**

**New text: Luke**

 

Simon deleted every notice but Luke’s, then opened the first text from the alpha.

 

**Luke: Hey buddy! It’s better than I thought! Call me when you get this.**

 

He hit the dial button on speaker, then scrolled to the other texts as the line connected. Luke had sent him three contacts: A glazier, a wood floor polisher, and a cleaning service. Simon started to get a hopeful feeling that Luke had been productive with tracking down the property owners.

 

“Hey buddy!” Luke cheered into the phone. Simon chuckled, that’s what the text had said. Funny, Simon read it in the exact same voice and tone. “Good news, are you up? I’m going to bring some paperwork by. I can be there in 30.”

 

“What?” Simon sat up, rubbing his hair away from his face. “Yeah, I’m… I just woke up. Paperwork? Yeah. I… yeah.”

 

“Good. Get up. Get something to eat. Pull up your bank account info. You can transfer funds from your computer, right? I’ll be there soon.” Simon frowned and shook his head a couple times as the phone beeped that the call had ended.

 

“What?” He asked out loud to the room.

 

The young vampire dragged himself out of bed. God, Luke wasn’t kidding about it being comfortable. He opened the first cooler and pulled out two blood bags, downed them then tossed the empties in the garbage bag the werewolf had left. Simon grabbed his phone, computer and one of the canvas tarps as he left the room.

 

At the large dining table, Simon threw the tarp over top and took a seat on the bench. He activated the hotspot on his phone and turned the laptop on, navigating to his banking information. He deliberately avoided the social media sites, and closed the tab to his Facebook.

 

As he waited for Luke, the phone rang. Raphael.

 

Ah. That’s what he forgot to do. Simon declined the call, then opened up his contacts list and got started blocking the numbers to pretty much all of his friends but the alpha.

 

Simon heard the truck turn on the street and opened the door as it was passing by the building. He watched as the brake lights lit up and the truck ground to a stop on the gravelly road, reversed, then stopped in front of the door.

 

“Remind me to tell Cass she did a great job. I didn’t even see this place until you opened the door.” Luke grinned at him as he exited the truck carrying folders and bags of food.

 

Simon took the food and turned to hold the door open for his friend. They made their way back upstairs and set everything down on the table.

 

“Okay. Plates, napkins, and plastic in that bag” Luke pointed. “Food in the other one.” Simon smiled, he could tell which bag had food. Jeez, he wasn’t a little kid. But he kept silent and let Luke do his dad thing. “And here” Luke said gesturing at the folders, “we have your new property.”

 

Simon’s head shot up “What?”

 

Luke had a shit-eating grin on his face. “You, my friend are going to be buying my drinks for a very long time. Because I? I am awesome.”

 

Simon stared at the wolf as he sat down opposite Simon’s laptop and started plating up the food from the take out containers.

 

“But, how?” Simon gapped in disbelief. “I mean, it’s been… it hasn’t even been a day!”

 

“It actually wasn’t that hard. The company that owns this area is probably going to be out of business in the next year, so they were looking to sell. In fact,” The alpha said in between bites, “I have two offers for you. One just for this place at 275, and another for this entire section of the district at just over 2.5 if you’re interested. There’s a layout of the section in the folder so you can know what you’re buying.”

 

Simon sat down hard on the bench across from Luke. “I mean, I have the money. But what would I do with it?”

 

“Whatever you want, I guess. Keep other people from buying it, stay private.” Luke grinned. “Set up a werewolf gym, you know, whatever.”

 

Simon laughed at the nonchalant expression on his friend’s face.

 

“Look over the paperwork. Taxes, zoning information, development restrictions. See what you think. I already got him down on the price when I said you were paying cash. There’s an account number for you to transfer the funds into, and paperwork to sign, which ever you choose. We file the paperwork in the morning, and it’s done.”

 

Simon slowly open the folder, still shaking his head at how it was all falling into place.

 

“Now, have a bite of Chinese for your first night in your first place” Luke was smiling like a proud papa. “It’s tradition.” Simon wasn’t going to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where we left Raphael last chapter. A lot of Magnus, a little Alec, and of course Raphael centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph is going to be working through his shit in the following chapters, but he had to start somewhere, so here you go. 
> 
> Unfortunately, we don't get to see Simon this time since it takes place during the same window as the last chapter, but he'll be back for the next update!

Magnus approached the couch Raphael was slouched into, the vial still held tightly in his left fist. The vampires eyes were closed and he had one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, but otherwise motionless. Expressionless.

 

“Raphael, I really think you should take this.” Magnus held the vial out carefully as he stopped in front of the clan leader.

 

Raphael dropped his arm, opening his eyes to study his friend. “Is it really so bad, Magnus? Me and her? I thought this is what you wanted for me. To make a connection with someone.” The vampire’s arms shot out to either side of himself on the couch. “Well I have. We have a connection. I can feel it even now that she’s left. She means something to me.”

 

Magnus didn’t doubt Raphael was being honest about his feelings. But Magnus had the benefit of century’s worth of experiences. Unfortunately, and this wasn’t something he liked to share often – ever – believing in the way you feel when you’re at the height of addiction was something he was intimately familiar with. So was making decisions based on those feelings.

 

The way the warlock saw it, addiction was like a demonic parasite. It got into a person and manipulated its host into doing whatever was necessary to protect itself. It was sneaky too, because often times it would convince the host that their entire happiness, their entire world was at stake if the host didn’t keep it safe and fed. The addicts themselves truly, honestly believed that nothing could compare to this wonderful feeling they had found. Why would anyone want them to stop?

 

Addiction destroyed relationships. It destroyed people. And once upon a time, it had almost destroyed Magnus. He wasn’t about to let that happen to Raphael. Not if he could help it.

 

Magnus lowered himself to the couch beside his friend and held the vial in his lap. “Raphael. You’re like a son to me. And if being with Isabelle is what you truly want, then I’ll support you.” The vampire’s head shot over to look at him. Magnus spoke soft and slow. He’d already seen Raphael’s reaction to a harsh confrontation and he was trying to prevent the vampire from reverting to his earlier hostility.

 

“But I want you to go into this with your eyes open. Both of you. And as long as you still have her blood in your system, and the Yin Fen is still in hers, neither of you will be able to trust that it’s real. So I want you to drink this.” He lifted the vial again. “Not for me. But for yourself, and for Isabelle. Do this for her, Raphael. Doesn't she deserve at least that much respect?”

 

If addiction was a manipulative bastard, Magnus could match it step for step.

 

Raphael reached out for the vial and held it in front of himself. “If I drink this, what happens?”

 

“It will clear out the contaminated blood from your system.” The warlock explained as he shifted one leg further onto the couch and turned his body to the clan leader. “The process is painful for some, and you’ll be ravenous within seconds. I can put you out for the worst of it if you want. But either way, you’ll need to have plenty of blood on hand for the first ten minutes or so. It could get messy.”

 

“The bathroom.” Raphael said, keeping his gaze on the shimmering blue liquid. “Not out here. I’ll do this in there. Tile floors.”

 

He stood and went into the kitchen area, pocketed the vial, and grabbed a full cold storage drawer of blood packs from the fridge. Then crossed back through the sitting area into the bathroom and laid out some towels on the ground next to the blood supply.

 

Magnus rose from the couch and joined Raphael in the pristine, tiled bathroom. “You’ll stay with me right? I don’t want you to put me under, but… Can you stay?” The vampire’s voice sounded both young and determined.

 

“Of course.” Magnus smiled gently. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

It sucked. It sucked so bad. Raphael thought Magnus had downplayed the amount of pain that the tiny potion was actually capable of. _The process is painful for some._ Fuck that, this was torture. His blood was boiling inside him and it felt like every inch of his skin was either splitting apart or doused in flames. His throat was burning, god this was killing him! Every time he squeezed a bag of blood into his mouth it seemed to turn into acid on the way down. And the cramping. His muscles were seizing from the ribs to his upper thighs. Raphael knew he was screaming but he couldn’t stop. Maybe he could expel the pain through his scream, nothing else seemed to stop it.

 

Magnus watched as his friend writhed on the floor, body convulsing beyond his control. But Raphael said he wanted to remain conscious, and who was he to interfere with a man’s autonomy. Well. Unless that autonomy led to some really stupid decisions. But Raphael had been right, whether or not he had known it at the time. He needed to be awake for this. He needed to know how bad it could get if he hoped to learn anything from it.

 

So Magnus stayed where he was and watched. Sporadically tossing another blood bag to the wreck of a vampire on the floor.

 

Finally, the pain seemed to be lessening. Raphael’s body having an occasional tremor to break up the shivering that he had settled into. Magnus reached into the drawer for the last two blood packs, tossed them near his friend’s head, and settled himself on the ground near the door to wait it out.

 

Raphael came back in stages. His arms moving first to uncurl themselves from where they had been tucked into his chest. One hand reached for a blood pack and slowly dragged it closer to the vampire’s face. His head shifted slightly as he tilted the straw into his mouth, hand barely holding it in place as much as it was propped up on the floor so the plastic couldn’t slide away. One swallow every few minutes.

 

Time went by, and while Raphael was no longer in a fetal position, he was still prone on the floor. Magnus stood and began collecting the drained blood packs, tossing them in the empty drawer, thankful the towels had caught the worst of the spills. He walked to the tub and turned on the showerhead, waiting for the water to heat up to steaming.

 

“Come on, up with you.” He said to Raphael.

 

No movement, just a dull, glassy stare.

 

“I can pick you up and bathe you like a toddler if that has to happen, but I thought to preserve a modicum of your dignity for you tonight. Even if you haven’t.” He loved Raphael, he was family. But the warlock knew he would best respond to firm authority in this state.

 

“How. How long.” Came the stuttered voice.

 

“About an hour and a half. A little longer maybe.” Magnus reached into the linen closet and grabbed a fresh towel. He draped it over one arm then reached down with his other hand. “Come on. Up. Get into the shower, get clean, and we can sort through this afterwards.”

 

“I need to see Simon. Can you get him for me?” Raphael groaned out as he lifted himself from the floor with the warlock’s help.

 

“Let’s get you clean first, then we’ll talk to Simon.” Magnus led him towards the shower and kept a hand on Raphael’s arm while the one still holding the towel hovered a few inches away in case the clan leader stumbled.

 

“We were supposed to watch _Van Helsing_ tonight, he’s probably worried.” Raphael had started to get undressed, removing each article of clothing and letting them drop haphazardly to the floor.

 

Magnus nodded. “He probably is. But it will be better if you have your shower first.”

 

The warlock’s face fell as his friend turned away and climbed under the water. He set the towel on the counter within reach and exited the room. Magnus had felt Simon’s departure earlier. He knew Raphael wasn’t going to find him in the hotel, and he knew the dramatics weren’t quite over for the evening. If a shower helped delay the next outburst for a little while, well, Magnus would take it.

 

And he wasn’t disappointed. He did have his respite, albeit brief, and there was drama that followed. Raphael’s discovery of Simon’s absence, and the absence of his personal effects from the young vampire’s room left the clan leader in a near frenzied state.

 

Magnus was happy to learn that his friend no longer claimed to harbor an endless love for Izzy. When he casually probed for information, Magnus was able to make out the words “Fucking Shadowhunters….Dios….estupida” muttered under Raphael’s breath.

 

Unanswered calls and texts led to Magnus following Raphael out into the night as the vampire sought out anyone and anywhere he thought Simon might turn to for shelter. A fruitless visit to the werewolves, and a just as unsuccessful trip to the Institute had the vampire returning to the hotel in a depressed mood. Clary had jumped on the chance to be ‘helpful’ and had assured Raphael that Simon would answer her calls. He hadn’t. She insisted that she would keep at it though.

 

Raphael said goodnight to the warlock after Magnus promised to keep an eye out for the fledgling during the daytime. He fell asleep holding his phone, scrolling through the text window of Simon’s contact.

 

Magnus returned to his loft, mixed himself a double, fed his cat, and pulled out his own phone seeing a missed call from Alec. He hit the return call and speaker buttons, and dropped onto his couch, drink in one hand.

 

“Magnus hey. You home?” Alec sounded tired, but relieved.

 

“Only just. Do you need a portal?”

 

“Please. I’m in my office but I’ve been finished here for the last hour.” A portal had opened before he was done talking and he slipped through to the loft, dropping his phone on the end table and draping himself on the couch alongside Magnus. “How was your night? Did you find Simon?”

 

“No. Not that I thought we would.” Magnus mused. “At this point I don’t know whether to be proud of him for taking care of himself, or worried that no one else seems to be able to reach him either.”

 

“I know things have been quiet for a while. No new threats, so he should be safe. But, yeah he didn’t answer my call.” Alec frowned. “I mean, Clary sure. But I thought he’d pick up when I called him.”

 

Magnus turned towards his boyfriend, wrapped one arm around his upper body and pulled him back to rest against him. Alec’s head now laying on Magnus’ chest. “The way I see it, Simon is in love with Raphael.”

 

“No, really?” Alec mocked back. And promptly received a flicked ear for his antics.

 

“And he was close enough to hear everything Raphael said tonight.” He continued, as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “Imagine what he felt hearing those words. My heart broke for him, Alexander. But I couldn’t help him until I got Raphael back to sober.”

 

Magnus produced his phone and held it in front of Alec’s face. “Text him. Tell him we hope he’s safe, and that he has a bed here if he wants it.”

 

Alec took the phone, typed the message, then added that it was Alec, and Simon could call him anytime. Day or night. Handing the phone back, he let out a sigh. “I had to report it, you know. Izzy’s in the infirmary, and she’s detoxing. But I had to report it. Not that it was Raphael. But still. She’s going to have to undergo an evaluation after this. They’ll never look at her the same.” Another sigh.

 

“Let’s go to bed, my love. I think we’ve both had enough for one night.” Magnus tapped on Alec’s shoulder to prompt him to rise. “And yes, the cat can sleep with us, before you start in on the begging again.”

 

“That was one time!” Alec exclaimed as he followed Magnus down the hall. “And you didn’t see his face! It was pathetic, how could you say no to a face like that?”

 

The warlock turned back as he reached the bedroom door, grinned up at his Shadowhunter, and laughed out “You’re right, I could never bring myself to say no to a face that pathetic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, addiction is no joke, folks. 
> 
> If you know someone who is suffering, and they ask you to help, please get them to professionals who are trained in detox. Don't do what Magnus did. Raphael is a fictional, non-human character in a story. Actual detox is going to take a lot longer than an hour and a half, and it's going to be a lot more dangerous for the human body. 
> 
> Friendly disclaimer that "real life" people are going to need medical support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small window into Simon’s progression. I just wanted this down on paper before I move into “mending” things. Simon’s relationships with the others, and how they were affected by his disappearance will be coming next.

Simon had been busy for the last three weeks. Luke had put in for a few weeks of leave down at the station and was determined to be with him every step of the way. The alpha went with him into the business sector on the first day to file the paperwork for the property sale. Simon was now the owner of twenty-five blocks of real estate in the industrial district.

 

The area was abandoned for the most part. Simon and Luke had spent most of the first day walking through the properties and making note of any structural problems and possible conversion options. Simon was happy to find more buildings in his section had an old school brick and stone look to them instead of the giant empty metal warehouses he had first passed when he was lost in his own head after the events of the “rejection-we-do-not-speak-of”.

 

He’d been in touch with the contacts Luke had given him. The glazier, Frank, had stopped by on Simon’s third day in the firehouse to measure the window frames. Frank was a 55 year old werewolf with close ties to Luke’s pack. Surprise, surprise. But he was actually really cool. He’d been at his craft since he was 14 and had aged really well. If it wasn’t for the salt and pepper hair, Simon would have thought he was Luke’s age.

 

The window panes that Frank had installed were specifically designed to block the aspect of the UV light that was dangerous for vampires. Cass assured him she could spell the glass to ensure that it was foolproof. Simon knew he was a Daylighter, but it was such an obscure concept, he wasn’t willing to bank on it always being there. And the light from the large windows really made the firehouse feel like a home so he wanted to keep it if he could.

 

The flooring was able to be refurbished by a young warlock named James, who had taken over the family business from his step-father and used a mixture of magic and hands on skill to complete the jobs his clients wanted. Simon was able to have the wood on the second floors gleaming with a beautiful oak luster by the end of the first week. The cement floors of the ground level had been thoroughly cleaned, ground down, and stained with a deep coffee and ebony treatment. They shone in the soft recessed lighting Simon had installed in the ceilings.

 

Luke had taken him shopping for appropriate “man cave” furniture. None of this Ikea crap, he’d said, and Simon had to admit that the dark leather, distressed wood, and antiqued metal against the brick walls made the firehouse look like something out of his dreams. He told Luke to quit his day job and take up interior design, which made the werewolf burst out laughing. But Simon could see the quiet pride in his eyes. Although that may have been due to the 70 inch flat screen now dominating one of the walls in the living area upstairs, the new pool table for the ground floor, or the six – _six_ – soft leather couches spread throughout his new home. What the hell did Simon need with six couches? But the place was big enough that he didn’t really notice.

 

The second floor consisted of 3 private rooms, including Simon’s where he now had a proper bed, dresser, and blackout curtains. And a fucking leather chair, damn it Luke. Simon had chosen to keep the trunk Luke had brought that first day and had it at the foot of the bed, but he’d replaced the camp lanterns for actual lamps. Beside the bedrooms, Simon now had a kitchen with brand new stainless steel appliances, a walk in pantry that housed two full sized freezers for blood packs and still had plenty of room left over for shelves. He kept the huge oak dining table, and had a pretty cool living room area. Simon had decided that Restoration Hardware was his new favorite store. Their Lancaster leather sectional, besides being beautiful, was perfect for lounging and watching movies. 

 

In fact, a lot of the furniture, bedding, paint, décor, and floor rugs had come from there. Once Luke had stepped foot inside the showrooms, you couldn't drag him away. Simon's excitement grew the longer they were in the store. Luke's enthusiasm was contagious, it seems. A young sales assistant, Kris, had spotted them and walked with them through the entire floor plan for hours, saving their selections on her tablet, a sappy look on her face when Luke introduced Simon as his son, and told the young girl they were decorating his very first place. She was sweet, and she was about to get a _very_ nice commission at the end of this.

 

The vampire had converted one of the bedrooms upstairs to an office, having the wall separating the room from the communal living space knocked down and replaced with wide French doors. He went on what he considered to be an indulgent shopping spree for all new electronics and computer hardware. It was technically things he needed for his job, but he had been doing just fine with what he had before. Oh well, he thought, he deserved it.

 

Luke’s construction contacts had helped to gut the bathroom and install a giant bath tub, separate shower with three heads and stone inlay on the wall, a large vanity sink and counter, a walk in linen closet, and a private toilet area.

 

He kept the original office on the ground floor, and the desk he had found, but converted it into a security room with a wall of monitors. He outfitted an additional first floor guest room along with another full bath, and one half-bath. In the far back of the first floor he had a garage, mudroom/washroom, small kitchen area, and a music area complete with a soundboard installed. The garage housed his new Ford Explorer. It wasn’t splurging! He’d given the van to Maureen, and would need a vehicle for any business meetings he might have in the future.

 

And he had a cat now. Well, a kitten really. A tiny kitten. Named Toby. Luke had nearly choked on his coffee he was laughing so hard when he arrived on the 7th day to Simon holding the door open with one hand, and the kitten against his chest with the other.

 

In fact, Luke had been laughing a lot lately. At Simon mostly, now that he thought about it.

 

It’s not like he went out to a store and said “give me a cat.” The tiny ball of fur had found him.

 

Toby was seriously tiny, like maybe just over two months old. He was almost entirely black, but had splotches of brown, orange, and yellow in random patches. Simon thought the thing looked like the embodiment of Halloween. Which was ironic considering the holiday was less than two weeks away, and the fluffball had the personality of a miniature demon from hell. Except when it was time for a nap, then he wanted Simon to sit down so he could curl up in his lap and pass out. And he was very vocal when the vampire didn’t comply. Seriously, _vocal_. Demon. From. Hell.

 

Simon had freaked out when the kitten had gotten too close to one of the openings on the second floor since a good portion of the floor was open to the area below, but the kitten just looked at him like he was the most ridiculous vampire ever when he had scooped it up, cradled it against his chest, and placed it carefully on the couch.

 

So Simon had a cat he’d named Toby after the month of their meeting. Luke teased him when he started picking up a new toy for the kitten every time they went out, but Simon protested that he had only been able to get the basics for him the first night.

 

And he had gotten the basics, but he didn’t see the need to tell the alpha about the two bags of toys and treats he had also acquired during that purchase. Simon had taken a few minutes to listen to the area for any sounds that might tell him where the kitten had come from when he found it huddled and crying outside the big bay door. But there was nothing, and Simon couldn’t help but think of how he too had stumbled across the firehouse when he was lost and alone.

 

So if he took the kitten inside, kept it warm, and spoiled the shit out of it… really, could anyone blame him?

 

It took nearly three weeks, but Simon had stopped one night, looked around himself, and realized it felt more like home than anywhere he could remember being for years.

 

The rest of the section was coming along too. It was early, but Simon had plans for the conversion of two of the abandoned office buildings, both brick structures, into apartments for downworlders. Same UV protected glass fittings, upscale interiors, and spelled to high-hell against violence from any species. He called it The Haven. The best part was that he was able to spend money he had earned himself on the apartment buildings. Simon had been working on an app for a while now that he’d been able to sell the rights to and pull in a boatload of cash. When the buildings were filled, he’d have revenue coming in from the rent that he could live off of quite comfortably.

 

Luke had offered some of his more business-savvy wolves as manager options for Simon. And he was fine with it, provided they left any and all machismo and prejudice at home. The alpha assured him that these were younger, newer wolves who didn’t have the kind of negative history with interspecies conflict that would corrupt their behaviors.

 

There were a few smaller buildings that Simon thought could be used as stores, so he asked Cass what she thought and she jumped on the idea of moving her online store to an actual brick and mortar establishment. She put him in contact with Jeremiah, an old bookstore owner who dealt mainly in the occult and arcane. He’d been looking for a location that was a bit more secluded from the mundanes for a while now, and came out to take a look at some of the locations Simon had in mind. The old man fell in love with one in particular, and Simon made a note to have the contractors start on that one, and Cass’ as soon as possible.

 

Luke’s pack was in heaven. A lot of his wolves were established in the construction world, and were more than happy to keep their efforts in the downworld. And they weren’t the only pack. Luke was able to build relationships with neighboring packs when word got out that a downworlder was looking for a lot of manpower to develop an area that catered to downworld needs, was willing to pay a fair price, and might want to keep some of them on long term as maintenance.

 

The wolves and warlocks spread the word, and soon enough, Simon’s phone was ringing around the clock. Did he have a place for a clothing boutique? What about a fresh food market, a restaurant? When would the apartments be ready? Could Frank and his business partners rent one of his warehouses so they could build up the overhead for their businesses that they’d always wanted?

 

Simon was happy he’d splurged on the electronics. Apparently he was establishing his very own, real-life Sim City. If he stopped and thought about it, he’d go crazy. So he just plugged in the info, and kept at it day by day.

 

When Luke’s three week vacation was coming to a close, Simon had a little moment of panic. This was way too big for him to manage alone. The alpha had noticed Simon’s anxiety and decided he needed to take a hard look at where he wanted to be. He didn’t want to leave Simon floundering, and to be honest he hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as he had in the last three weeks in who knew how long. He didn’t want to lose his connection to the force, but the pack had other assets in place there.

 

In the end, he quietly dropped papers at the precinct, and surprised Simon on the day he was supposed to return to work by showing up at his door and announcing he was going to be the young vampire’s new business partner, and “Let’s get to work! What are you still doing in pajamas? It’s 8:30 in the morning! You can’t afford to be lazy if you want to rule the downword! I’ve hired one of Cass’ friends to be your assistant. Her name’s Jenny and you’re going to love her. And oh, by the way, if you don’t call Alec soon I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was good and finished two course tests tonight, so you guys get another installment. I’m completely disregarding my other assignments due in the next two days, so the next update here might have to wait a little longer.

Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Alec hated everything about this day. Being the head of the institute was shaping up to be hell. He was going to have to talk to Lydia. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his days, and she was great at it. So, maybe…. He resolved to talk to her sooner rather than later. She’d know what to do about this. Maybe he could take a step back and let her take over the more administrative side of things. He didn’t like feeling so disconnected from field work.

 

Apparently, there was a new downworlder on the scene. No one seemed to know anything about him. Well, except that it was a guy. And he was buying up land in an abandoned portion of the city. Alec had sent a team to scout the area, but all they’d been able to tell him was that multiple wolf packs were involved in demolition and conversion of the empty buildings in the area. So far, they hadn’t located the “mastermind”.

 

Not that restoration of a few buildings meant that the guy had nefarious plans, but Alec figured it was better to stay on top of things. After all, the clave had only recently come to collect Valentine’s body from their cold storage, Jace having killed him as soon as he dropped the glamour of his parabatai’s father. The downworld wasn’t ready for another psychopath. Hell, the Institute wasn’t ready for one either.

 

He had asked Luke what he knew about the situation, but the alpha had just said the guy was offering good paying jobs to his pack, and it would all be fine. Magnus had heard some whispers in the warlock community, but so far, they all seemed to be excited, not apprehensive.

 

Still, the fact that the Institute didn’t have a file on the guy, not even a lockdown on the species, was troubling.

 

But it was date night with Magnus, and Alec had dealt with enough for one day. He filed his last order of business, a request for leniency for Hodge, and made a note to talk to Lydia about lessening his official duties sometime next week. He flipped off the lights in his office and made his way to the living quarters.

 

Izzy had recovered in the weeks following her detox, but had yet to return to her normal self. She was more reserved now, and kept to her room more often than not. Alec made a point of stopping by each day, but lately she’d been talking about a move to Idris on a more permanent basis. Alec didn’t want to lose her company, but if this was what his sister needed, he would support her. She had offered to accompany Jocelyn’s comatose body back to Idris. The transfer was scheduled for next Wednesday, and Alec honestly couldn’t say whether or not he expected her to return.

 

His parabatai, his brother was still wrapped up in the new Shadowhunter, who had been proven to not be his sister, like Valentine had suggested to them right before his death. Wrapped up, however, did not mean things were going smoothly. The redhead was still adamant that the Book of White could resurrect her mother. But Magnus had tried. And failed.

 

The last time Alec had seen the two of them together, Clary had been accusing Jace of being too friendly with a young werewolf bartender. He’d come to Alec to talk about it, explaining that the girl was just easy to talk to after losing his father a second time, and it was kind of nice to spend time with someone who wasn’t involved in the whole Valentine fiasco. And she was so smart. Did Alec know how smart she was? And she was strong. She’d been through so much at a young age, so much like Jace himself. It was just nice, you know, to have a friend like that. And did Alec want to meet her? Because Jace had just texted her and she was getting out of class for the day.

 

While Alec did want to spend time with his brother and the young werewolf he’d been talking so much about, especially if she made Jace smile this much, he’d had to decline due to work. Seriously, he was going to talk to Lydia about this nonsense soon.

 

Clary, for her part, had been talking about maybe going to Idris with Izzy and Jocelyn. She had told Jace that she’d only be gone a short time, that she’d come back when Izzy did, and that they would have time to work on “their relationship”.

 

Alec wondered if she would stay there when she found out Izzy probably wouldn’t be making another appearance in NY for a long time. Honestly, he hoped she did. She could use some of the discipline that the Clave would undoubtably insist on. So far, Clary had shown a lot of passion for her new world, but her inability to empathize with someone else's situation when it didn't directly line up with her own needs was not something Alec could overlook. As each day passed, he grew more intolerant of her self-centered position.

 

This was the problem with Shadowhunters being raised outside of the community. When the day came that they had to integrate into this world, most of them found it hard to achieve the level of respect for others, the sense of duty and service, and the loyalty to the Clave that was a foundation for any good soldier. Maybe he could talk to Lydia about that too…

 

When he finally left for the evening, he breathed a sigh of relief for another day done, and made his way home. Date night was, all things considered, very similar to most other nights. They usually stayed in, but it was one of the few nights that the leader of the NY vampire clan wasn’t in the loft. The vampire had quasi-moved in to the guest room, and could often be found writing or sketching in a journal. Alec had raised his eyebrows the first time he’d come home to the sight, but his boyfriend had whisked him away and explained that it was part of the vampire’s therapy.

 

That was another thing Alec didn’t think he would ever see. Raphael. In therapy. The vampire maintained his status of clan leader, but had delegated most tasks to his second, Lily. She was a competent leader in his stead, and reported to the loft with a status update each night. Occasionally, the update required Raphael to put some facetime in at the hotel, or deal with a situation himself, and he did handle his shit. But for the most part, the vampire stayed in the loft.

 

Alec gave him the cold shoulder for the first week, but Raphael had come to him one night and confessed that he had been terrified of Simon being in danger after Valentine’s henchmen had kidnapped and tortured him following their leader’s death. And he had been jealous of the fledgling’s newfound ability to walk in the sun. And that more than anything, he loved Simon. He could say that now. But he couldn’t before. He may be nearing 80, but he was born into a traditional Catholic family in a time where that kind of thing, a guy loving another guy, was not acceptable. And he didn’t know how to handle those emotions at the time.

 

Alec had almost cried at the intensity of the vampire’s admission. That’s not a joke, his eyes had actually watered. Magnus had discretely magic’d a handkerchief into his palm. The Shadowhunter had reached out to Raphael, going for an embrace, but had faltered at the last minute, and clasped his shoulder instead, then kind of leaned his body into the vampire’s side in a wannabe bro-hug.

 

He’d seen Magnus holding a weeping Raphael in the kitchen later that night, and was satisfied at least someone was giving the vampire unfiltered physical contact. Better the warlock than him, though, if he was being honest. Hugs were awkward.

 

The therapist was a warlock woman Alec didn’t know. Her name started with a C or K, but that was all he could remember. She and Raphael usually met while he was at the Institute, so really, he couldn’t be blamed for not remembering the name of a woman he’d never met. Sometimes Alec would come home to a silent loft, and Magnus would explain in hushed tones that it had been a tough session for Raphael, and would Alec be a dear and bring the vampire this nice cup of cinnamon blood, made just the way Raphael likes?

 

Really, Magnus was such a dad. If the day ever came that Magnus and Alec started a family, the Shadowhunter already knew which parent was going to be the indulgent one. Spoiler alert: It was the one who heated blood in a pan on the stove with cinnamon in it because it “just doesn’t taste the same when you use your magic, Magnus. I think I might feel better if only you would make me a cup. Because I’m sad.”

 

Magnus didn’t get to talk shit about Alec and the cat ever again. Ever.

 

But Alec would bring the cup to the vampire moping on the bed in the guestroom, and ask if Raphael wanted him to stay. Most of the time the answer was no. But lately he’d been saying yes more often. They don’t talk when it happens. Alec just sits down in the armchair in the corner, and reads a random book while the vampire slowly lifts himself to a sitting position and slowly sips from the cup of hot blood. Magnus says it’s progress that the vampire is accepting company. Alec doesn’t know if that’s true or not, but the silence stopped being uncomfortable a long time ago, so it’s not that big of a sacrifice on his part.

 

Tonight, though. Tonight their houseguest is out spending time with his clan, and Magnus has prepared a candlelit dinner for two on the balcony. Alec doesn’t need the romance, but it does make him smile.

 

“Magnus.” He calls as he opens the door. “You in here?” Alec walked further into the loft but didn’t see the warlock in the living room, or the on the balcony. The food was there though, so Alec dipped a finger into the mashed potatoes for a taste before going back inside to track down his wayward boyfriend.

 

He didn’t have to look hard as the warlock entered the room with a phone to his ear and a finger raised to Alec indicating he’d be just a moment.

 

The call ended, Magnus reached up for a hello kiss and dropped his phone on the couch on the way out to the table. “That was Luke. He asked if we would like to meet him and a friend for dinner tomorrow downtown in the industrial district.”

 

Alec dropped into his chair opposite his boyfriend and started unrolling his napkin. “Wait. The industrial district? That’s where we have reports of the new player in town.”

 

“Hmmm. Yes, I know.” The warlock mused while pouring them each a glass of wine. “He did seem a bit deflective when I asked who we’d be having said dinner with. Just that it was a friend, and that he was sure you would be thrilled at the choice of dinner companion.”

 

“So I know them, then?” Alec said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. God, they were so good. Lumpy with the skins still on, butter, and sour cream. So. Good.

 

Magnus began to cut up his steak. “Perhaps. But I mentioned we would be entertaining Raphael tomorrow, and do you know what he did?”

 

Alec grunted around another mouthful.

 

“He pressed the mute button. Mute, Alexander. Can you believe that?” He asked incredulously.

 

Alec made another vocalization around the food in his mouth. It sounded like a long noooooooo, with several fluctuations in pitch. And a little sarcasm thrown in for good measure. He shoveled in another huge spoonful of mashed potatoes.

 

Magnus set his silverware down abruptly. “Oh honestly, Alexander. There are other items of food on your plate besides the mashed potatoes. You could at least try the rest of the dish that I slaved over in order to have it ready by the time you got home.”

 

Alec grabbed his glass to wash the food down. “ _Slaved._ ” He snorted. “Back to your story." He waved his fork around, gesturing for Magnus to continue. "What’d Luke say?”

 

“Well, at least you were listening” Magnus smiled and resumed cutting his food. “When he finally took me off silent, he told me that I could bring him if I wanted to, and then he said that if Raphael did decide to join us, at least he wouldn’t be the only vampire there.”

 

Alec looked up from the green bean he’d speared with his fork. “Another vampire?” His eyes squinted. “The scout teams only reported wolves and a couple warlocks. You think this new guy might be a vampire?”

 

“Maybe.” Magnus nodded. “It certainly fits with the money side of things. The vampires do tend to be very good with finances, and the scale of development you said your scouts noticed would take some pretty serious funding.”

 

“We can ask Raph about it when he gets in.” Alec said through a mouthful. “Let’s just enjoy the alone time for now. I like him, and I think it’s sweet that you want to take care of him, but I miss our time too. Movie after this, right?”

 

Magnus swallowed his bite and grinned across the table, “Hmm. Casablanca. You’ll love it. Have you heard from Simon? Luke didn’t offer anything during our conversation. You’d mentioned that he told you he’d found him.”

 

Alec shook his head. “Yeah he did, but I haven’t heard from him since Monday.” Simon’s text had consisted of four sentences:

 

**I’m sorry. I need some time to figure things out. Don’t worry about me, I’m okay. I’ll talk to you soon.**

 

“I’ve texted him a few times this week, but I don’t want to pressure him, you know?” Alec leaned back in his chair. “If they could just talk to each other… I don’t know.” He sighed and shook his head again.

 

Magnus smiled softly at his boyfriend. “In time, my dear. Just give them time, they’ll get there.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have progress!

The burgundy tie wouldn’t lay flat. No matter what he tried, it didn’t work. Raphael had been messing with it for the last ten minutes, and the damn thing kept getting twisted instead of tucking nicely into his vest, creating a bulky, poofed out look to his outfit that he definitely was not going for.

 

Magnus had told him they were having dinner downtown tonight. At first he was apprehensive, but he had talked to Cass, the warlock who was helping him through some personal issues, and she had encouraged him to step outside of his comfort zone. He was ready, she’d said. And if he got there, and it was absolutely horrible, he could always come back to the loft. But he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try.

 

It’s not like Raphael never left the loft. He did. There were things that needed his attention at the hotel, and the clan leader made his way there when they came up. But he liked being in the loft with Magnus. It was safe, familiar. And he actually liked Alec’s company when the Shadowhunter was home. Alec didn’t ask stupid questions, or persuade him to talk about his past when he didn’t feel ready. Magnus, while always supportive, had this thing where he thought talking could fix everything. Sometimes it couldn’t.

 

Speaking of a lack of communication, Raphael hadn’t heard from Simon in nearly a month. Magnus had explained that the fledgling had been there at the hotel that night when he was confronted about his addiction, and he hadn’t been seen since.

 

He remembered the words that came out of his mouth that night like he was watching it happen in a movie. They were his words, it was his voice, but he remembered it like it was a stranger. He and Cass had spent a lot of time on the events of that night. His anger, his fear, his jealousy.

 

He was sorry for the way he’d acted. God, he was sorry. But Cass had helped him understand that the best thing he could do for Simon was give him space, and work on himself. If he rushed things, then the underlying issues would still be there, and the same thing might happen all over again. There was some truth to what Raphael had said that night. If he didn’t work toward insight into that truth, and an understanding of where those feeling had come from, he might always resent the young vampire to some degree. Simon didn’t deserve that. And Cass was helping him to understand that he didn’t deserve that either.

 

He loved Simon. More than anything, more than himself. Which his new friend and therapist had thought was interesting, and that they needed to look at why that was. It brought up some painful memories that Raphael had thought forgotten.

 

He remembered a young boy in his neighborhood being assaulted when he’d been caught kissing another boy one night. It had been dark that night, and the other boy had run when they’d been caught. He remembered the weeks after it happened, how people were worried because they hadn’t heard from the boy. Diego, Raphael knew the boy’s name had been Diego. The vampire could remember his bright eyes, a beautiful smile, and such a strong love of life. He remembered when the rumors started at his church, and how people had been saying that Diego was one of those abominable homosexuals, and speculating that he’d probably ran away from home in shame.

 

But Raphael had remembered the relief he felt when some of the boys at school were saying they didn’t know who “the other guy was”. And he had a clear memory of those boys grabbing Diego and starting to beat him.

 

And he knew what it meant. There was only one reason for Raphael to be able to recall what had happened that night. He knew who the other boy had been.

 

Raphael didn’t talk to Alec or Magnus for two days after that session.

 

On the third day, Magnus had forced him out of bed, and told him he’d be meeting with Cass whether he wanted to or not. A condition for his staying there. He had to meet with her for at least an hour each day. So Raphael moved forward. He met with Cass, and continued to work toward some kind of healing. Even on the days he was convinced it was too late for that. He tried.

 

While Cass was helping him learn to take a beat before reacting to frustrating situations, none of her efforts could prevent him from ripping the damned burgundy tie from around his neck and making a mental note to burn it for its terrible offense of impeding his fashion.

 

He walked over to the top drawer and grabbed a cobalt blue tie instead. It wasn’t the color he wanted for the evening, but it would do just as well against the grey suit he’d selected. He was happy to discover the blue tie was not as rebellious as its predecessor. It stayed flat, and tucked in.

 

“So where is this place we’re going to?” He called out to his friends as he entered the sitting room.

 

Alec turned to take in his appearance. “Okay, you were right, but really, he always wears a suit when he leaves here. And I don’t care what he’s wearing. I’m not changing my clothes.”

 

Apparently Raphael had walked in on a difference of opinions between the two. He lifted an eyebrow in question at the warlock. Magnus just smiled and shook it off.

 

“Of course you don’t have to change, Alexander. I was merely suggesting you might feel uncomfortable if Raphael and I are wearing formal suits, and you’re dressed to go on a mission.” Magnus replied airily.

 

“Yeah. You mentioned it. Three times. And I said I’m comfortable wearing what I have on.” Was he pouting? Not that Raphael would be surprised, but really?

 

“Well.” Magnus announced, clasping his hands in front of himself. “Luke said the escort should be here by now with a car.” He extended one arm towards the door. “Shall we?”

 

“We have an escort?” Raphael asked.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know about that.” Alec chimed in. “Why do we need an escort?”

 

Magnus sighed. “He didn’t say. Just that there would be a young werewolf arriving to bring us to dinner.”

 

This was all seeming very formal, Raphael noted. But at least formal was in his wheelhouse. He could deal with a business dinner better than a friendly gathering. He added a plus in the things-were-going-to-be-alright column for the evening. Then promptly rolled his eyes and led the other two out of the doors to the stairwell.

 

The ride took a little under half an hour. There was something about this SUV though. Something that was throwing the vampire off kilter. Alec, who was sitting in the back with him, had started to look over at Raphael in an increasingly worried manner.

 

It took nearly the whole drive, but he finally figured it out. Simon. The car smelled like Simon. Raphael couldn’t tell whether it was the fear or the excitement, but one of those emotions was strong enough to make him drop his fangs. He kept his mouth closed in case Alec really lost his shit. Honestly, the mother hen…

 

They entered the warehouse district and Raphael could see construction zones outside of the windows. Heavy construction zones. At least the area, abandoned for the night it seemed, had distracted the Shadowhunter to his right.

 

The car pulled up to the side of an old brick building, then into a newer-looking garage door to its rear. The occupants exited the vehicle as the young wolf directed them towards a door on the wall in front of them. They followed in silence as the wolf, Sasha, led them though a short hallway to the right, and into a large open floor space where Luke was playing a solo game of pool under soft lighting.

 

The place seemed big, Raphael could see another floor through the large open space in the ceiling, and he noticed an entirely separate area filled with additional furnishings to the left and behind them. The lighting, while soft and casting quiet shadows everywhere, was more than ample for a relaxed setting. Small lamps and recessed lighting in the ceilings made the place feel grand and welcoming at the same time.

 

And the scent of Simon. Dios, it was everywhere. Like the young vampire had made it a point to touch every square inch of this place. Raphael felt a lump lodging in his throat. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see his fledgling. To hold him again. He blinked his eyes a few times and cleared his throat to address the alpha when his eyes picked up a blur of movement across the floor to his left.

 

Alec let out a shocked yelp, and they all looked down to watch as a tiny kitten was starting to climb its way up his leg.

 

“Ow, ow, ow. Hey you.” Alec protested and cooed at the same time, reaching down to detach the kitten from his pants and bring it closer for a better look. “Look at you! You’re a cute little guy, what’s your name, huh?”

 

“Toby!” A voice yelled from the top floor, and Raphael’s world stopped moving. Footsteps descending the stairs in front of them. And then there he was. Red Converse, skinny jeans, a tee-shirt, and a zip up hoodie. Exactly how Raphael imagined every time he thought of him. And he was walking towards them saying something in a stern tone about telling someone to stay upstairs and not terrorize the guests. Alec was moving but Raphael felt like he was glued to this spot.

 

Alec absently placed the kitten on the pool table, much to Luke’s dismay, and met Simon in a strong hug. Simon let out a sound like the wind had been knocked out of him, but he was smiling and chuckling out an “I missed you too.”

 

The Shadowhunter only relented when Magnus stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s good to see you Simon, you look well.”

 

“Thanks Magnus. Yeah, Luke has been helping me out, keeping me busy with fixing up this place.” The vampire smiled back. He looked good. Damn, he looked like he was shining.

 

“Wait, it was you? You’re the new guy doing all the construction?” Alec sounded shocked.

 

Simon was still smiling, taking the kitten as soon as Luke thrust it towards him. The kitten, Raphael noticed, that was batting at the alpha’s hands like they were the most offensive thing in its tiny little world throughout the entire transfer. “Well, technically it’s not me doing any of the construction. They won’t even let me use the nail gun after the last time I tried to help. But… yeah, it’s me. Surprise!”

 

Luke snorted at Simon. “You shot Charlie. And you almost shot Frank. You’re banned from any and all construction sites while they’re active.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t my fault though, I didn’t realize the thing had a hair trigger.” Luke cleared his throat and nodded to the group. “Right. Hi guys, welcome to my old, but newly remodeled firehouse. Luke picked out the furniture for me, which wasn’t anything I would have picked. Not that it’s bad, just that I didn’t even know that store existed until, like, a month ago. And it’s good. I mean I really like it, it was a good choice….. So, yeah. You guys want a tour?”

 

Magnus smiled at the fledgling, nodding. “That sound’s lovely, Simon. Doesn’t it, Raphael?”

 

Simon’s focus centered on the clan leader. His face kept a small smile, but Raphael noted that his head was tilted down slightly. Protecting his throat, Raphael thought, instinctively preparing for the older vampire to hurt him.

 

And Raphael felt shame. That lump in his throat hadn’t gone anywhere. So he nodded his head and tried to hold himself in the least threatening way possible.

 

Luke excused Sasha for the evening as Simon led the rest through the mostly open floor plan on the ground floor, then up to the second floor with the bedrooms, office, living room, kitchen, and seriously large dining table that already had the food in the center and three plates laid out.

 

“Simon this place is beautiful. You should be proud of yourself.” Magnus looked around in quiet amusement.

 

Simon blushed. “Thanks, but honestly, a lot of the decorating was Luke. I just paid for it.”

 

Raphael immediately recalled Lily stopping by with an update one night about activity on Simon’s account, and asking if Raph had wanted her to freeze the funds. He’d told her no, to let him be, and was now happy for that decision as Simon started going over his plans while they ate. Well, while the other three ate. Simon had set a giant mug of warmed blood in front of Raphael at the table, and had sat down opposite him with one of his own. The older vampire looked down at the table and smiled softly, thinking about the role reversal of the fledgling providing for the leader.

 

The end of the meal saw them all venturing downstairs, the two vampires and the warlock retreating to the couches, while the Shadowhunter and the werewolf started up a game of pool. Raphael relaxed into a couch and wondered at the ease he felt being here while Simon and Magnus talked about some sort of spell to ward a large area against violence rather than several small ones.

 

Eventually, Luke turned to the others after losing his fourth game in a row, and said he was headed out, that they had a busy day tomorrow, and Simon should think about getting some sleep too. As the wolf left, Raphael startled when he realized he hadn’t gotten to talk to Simon all evening, and that the night was coming to a close.

 

“Simon,” he addressed the younger man. “Simon, do you think we could… can we talk?”

 

Simon looked at the ground, but didn’t say no. “Well I think Luke has the right idea. Come on, Alexander. Let’s leave these two alone.” Magnus patted Simon’s shoulder. “Really, the place is amazing. Call me tomorrow and we can go over some of those spells. Raphael, text me if you need a portal home.”

 

The warlock open a purple swirling portal in the room. “Alexander, you cannot take Simon’s cat, you have your own waiting for you at home. Put it down, darling, so we can head back.”

 

Alec gave Simon a hug, made him promise to call him tomorrow, and handed him the kitten.

 

The portal closed, and Simon looked over at Raphael. “So… You wanted to talk?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael finally, FINALLY, have that talk.

Simon watched as his former clan leader straightened his already straight sleeve cuffs and smoothed down his already flat tie. Raphael was looking everywhere but at Simon, though never bringing his gaze higher than waist level. He seemed uncomfortable, but his shoulders were back, his posture straight.

 

Toby was making a valiant effort to climb on Simon’s shoulders, so he pulled the kitten in a little tighter against his chest. “I’m going to head upstairs. Did you want to come with, or stay down here?”

 

Raphael looked up in surprise and said nothing, even though his mouth was moving. At least he could make eye contact now.

 

Simon turned and made his way to the staircase in the corner, and noticed Raphael had started to follow after him as he reached the mid landing. He set Toby down as soon as he was on the top floor, then moved to the kitchen to put out the kitten's dinner. Next were the plastic containers for the leftovers on the table.

 

Raphael recognized a clean-up routine when he saw one, and began to clear the plates away. “Where’s your trash?”

 

Simon didn’t look up as he scooped the food into the Tupperware and carried them to the fridge. “Across from the sink, right cabinet.”

 

The elder vampire turned on the water so it could heat up, scraped the plates over the trash, and placed them each in the sink. Simon walked over with more dinnerware, dropped the glasses in the sink next to the plates, and set the dishes on the counter for Raphael to clear, rinse and put in the dishwasher.

 

As Raphael worked in the kitchen, Simon left for the living room. He knew this was probably supposed to be some significant moment, being alone with Raphael for the first time in a month. But after taking stock of his emotional state for a few seconds, he realized he was utterly calm. No anxiety, no nerves. Just complete calm.

 

His feelings for Raphael hadn’t gone away. He was sure of that the second he saw the man in his new home. Maybe it was the fact that he was so preoccupied with planning the district, or maybe it was that he actually _was_ standing in his own home. Whatever the cause, Simon felt peaceful. He selected a light indie playlist from the control panel on the wall, and the room filled with soft, quiet music. Raphael slowly entered the room as Simon was opening the double French doors to the deck. It was unseasonably warm for early November, and he wanted to take advantage of the nice weather while the evening was still relatively early.

 

“It’s probably going to rain tonight. Nothing major, but if you’re planning on walking back to the hotel, you might get a little wet.” Simon commented as he moved to take a seat in the corner of his leather sectional tucking one leg underneath himself, and relaxing back into the cushions.

 

Raphael raised his eyebrows and went to sit on the couch. The other corner though. A good 92 inches away from Simon. And he knew that it was 92 inches, because when he had asked Luke what he needed with a couch that big, the alpha had insisted Simon should just leave the decorating choices to him. “I don’t, umm. I don’t really stay at the hotel anymore.”

 

Simon frowned “What? Why not? They can’t be that pissed you’re dating a Shadowhunter. That’s some stupid racist bullshit. Or species-ist, whatever.”

 

“No, no that’s not it.” Raphael didn’t know whether to laugh at Simon’s typical airing of opinions, or cry because he hadn’t heard the fledgling mouth off in far too long. He shook his head. “No, I uh. I decided not to stay there for a while. And I’m not, by the way.”

 

Simon looked down as Toby wandered over and lifted his front paws onto the leg he had dangling over the side. He reached down, scooped up the kitten and laid him upside down on across his legs scratching his belly. Toby immediately started to grab and gnaw at the vampire’s hand while he chuckled at the kittens antics. “Not what?” he asked absentmindedly.

 

He looked up to find Raphael smiling softly over at him and the kitten. “I’m not dating the Shadowhunter.”

 

Simon’s face morphed into surprise. “Oh. Well, I’m sorry to hear that then. I know you really cared about her.” He hoped the bitter tone didn’t seep through, and he wasn’t entirely sure he succeeded in keeping his eye from rolling. Slightly. Just a little bit.

 

“I’m not…” The older man started then shook his head and adjusted his position on the couch. “Simon. What do you know about addiction?”

 

The younger vampire snorted. “Well my mom’s an alcoholic who liked to get drunk, forget her kids at school, and trash the house when she was wasted, so…”

 

“Yes, so was my father before he left.” Raphael replied. “I never wanted to be like him, and I died too early to really find out if I would’ve. As a human at least. But, addiction is. Well, it’s… Feeding from Isabelle like I did,” Raphael noted Simon’s minor flinch. “It wasn’t about reality. Her blood, angel blood… it’s like a drug for us. If Magnus hadn’t made me drink that potion, I really don’t know what would’ve happened. I want to say I would have stopped, but I just don’t know.”

 

Raphael felt lighter the more he talked. The couch was seriously comfortable, and he relaxed more fully into the side. He couldn’t stop there, though.

 

“I remember what I said that night.” He studied his hands for half a second before Simon interrupted.

 

“Yeah, so do I.” Raphael could see a flicker of anger in his eyes. There and gone. “You said you would rather I was dead.”

 

“What?” The clan leader exclaimed, shaking his head adamantly. “No, I never said that.”

 

“Yeah, you said you wanted Clary to stake me and go after Camille, that I was a burden.” Simon’s voice was hard, cold. Blaming.

 

Still shaking his head, Raphael denied the accusation. “Simon, no. No. I wanted Camille gone at the time, that was true. And I liked you, but really, the only thing I knew of you back then was that you were Camille’s pet. She’d turned you into a junkie, fiending for another hit.” Raphael’s face looked heartbroken. “It didn’t matter how I felt about you. You were a casualty of her recklessness.”

 

Simon burrowed further back in the cushions, both feet tucked under him now. Staring across the room at nothing. Just listening. Toby had slinked to the far end of the couch and curled up to sleep. Raphael continued.

 

“In a way, you saved the clan that night. I know that’s probably a small concession to dying, and maybe I should have told you this before now. But the clan was headed for destruction under Camille’s control. She had been breaking the accords for a while, everybody knew it. But there was never any proof. Most of us wanted her gone, me and Lily the most. But we could never prove anything. She always cleaned up her messes after she made them.”

 

Raphael moved closer along the couch, tucking one knee up to turn his body directly towards the young man next to him. “You, Simon. You were our proof, the one thing that could save us. She came for you that night. The night Clary buried you. That was the moment I could prove to the entire clan and the Shadowhunters exactly how far gone she was. You saved us that night.”

 

Simon looked over at the vampire sitting just a foot away. When had he come so close? He studied Raphael’s face, finding an earnest sincerity. He wanted to believe him. “But you still said…”

 

“It wasn’t until after. It happened when you were digging yourself out of the ground. Simon, fledglings attack anything and everything they see when they first rise. They don’t discriminate. You should’ve attacked me. But you didn’t.” Raphael was smiling now.

 

“There was some part of you, there had to be, that trusted me. When you didn’t attack me, Simon, I knew it meant something. I could feel it, feel this excitement. I wanted to take care of you, protect you. I wanted to be there and teach you about my world. Watch you learn and grow. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” The vampire’s voice cracked as he softly added “You still are.”

 

Simon sniffled, cleared is throat, and lifted his head. He was determined not to get emotional in front of Raphael. “What happened with Izzy? You said you felt a connection with her, that you have feelings for her.”

 

Raphael ducked his head, a rueful chuckle escaping his lips. “That shit show.” He shook his head again. “There were a lot of factors there. Let me be clear first: I don’t want Izzy. I don’t feel a ‘connection’ to her. That was the angel blood.” He sounded confident now. “But that wasn’t the only part of what caused that whole mess.”

 

He reached a hand towards Simon, but stopped just shy of making contact. “Simon, when you were… When they took you, it felt like they ripped out a piece of me. We all knew what Valentine's people did with our kind, and you were just gone. I had nothing but my own imagination to tell me what was happening to you. Lily had to take over, I couldn’t function. I was out every night, all night, but I couldn’t find you. I was breaking apart. My heart was breaking apart.”

 

Simon slowly reached out and took hold of the hand Raphael had resting on his bent knee. Raphael tightened the grip immediately, sucking in a long breath. "When the Shadowhunters found you Magnus portaled me to your location immediately. I lost it. The blond Shadowhunter was holding you, and there was so much blood. You were only passed out, but I thought you were gone. Magnus and Alec had to hold me down. Explain that you were okay, that they’d given you blood and that you were just asleep, healing.”

 

The clan leader cradled Simon’s hand in both of his and began tracing each finger with something akin to reverence. “This next part might be painful. Do you still want to hear it?”

 

Simon studied Raphael’s face. He’d closed his eyes, but hadn’t let go of the fledgling’s hand. So he took a deep, fortifying breath - out of habit, and nodded. “Yes. Tell me the rest.”

 

“Can we go outside? Do you mind?”

 

Simon frowned in confusion, but nodded. “Okay, sure. If you want.” He rose from the couch and pulled Raphael up with him, snorting when he stumbled off the oversized seat cushion.

 

“Dios, this thing is a beast. It’s comfortable as hell, but I feel a little short now.” Raphael chuckled.

 

Another snort. “That’s because you are.” Simon grinned and lifted up on his toes to rub it in.

 

“Out, out.” Raphael shooed him along the chaise portion of the sectional and through the open French doors, taking a seat in a deck chair while Simon sat in another just a few feet away. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

 

Simon had only seen Raphael smoke once or twice the entire time he’d known him, and it only happened when he talked about his family.

 

“It happened about a week after you came back. Magnus was at the hotel, we were going over the locations of Valentine’s men. You walked in the room and heard our conversation. You looked shaken.” Raphael stood up and walked to the balcony railing, looking out over the grounds below.

 

“I remember. You asked me if I was okay, and told me to go wait in your room. That was the night we started watching Star Wars.” Simon took in Raphael’s back, shoulders tense.

 

“I held you. Played with your hair. I didn’t even think about it, I just did it. But it was enough… Enough for Magnus to figure out how I actually felt about you. And he called me on it that night.”

 

Raphael was silent for a long time, the cherry from the cigarette occasionally glowing red in the darkness, and Simon wasn’t about to press for more. Not when he was finally opening up on his own.

 

Anyone who said Simon couldn’t be patient was a fucking liar who didn’t know shit.

 

“You have to understand.” Raphael started, then paused. “Simon, when I was growing up, this wasn’t okay. This was… it was an abomination. People died for this.”

 

Simon rose from his chair and moved closer to Raphael but left him some personal space.

 

“I’ve been seeing someone.”

 

Simon was floored. Totally not what he thought was coming next, but okay. Raphael had met someone. Someone who, while not Izzy, still wasn’t Simon. He could feel his eyes watering, but what did he expect. Of course Raphael would find someone else. It’s not like Simon had been answering his calls for the last few weeks. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and reached up to rub into where it hurt.

 

Raphael must have noticed because he threw the cigarette over the ledge and closed the distance between them, taking hold of Simon’s upper arms. “Simon what is it? What’s happening?”

 

He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. Simon pulled in a shaky breath and tried to smile at the vampire holding him. “That’s g-great. I hope they make you happy.” He nodded to try and show his support for Raphael’s new relationship, even if he really felt like hiding under the covers and not talking to anyone for a few days.

 

“What? You hope who makes me happy?” The clan leader looked confused. “Simon, what are you talking about?”

 

“You said… that, that you’re seeing someone, and I… I just…wanted to…” Simon tried to look at him, but he didn’t want to cry.

 

“Oh my…” Raphael sighed and tilted his forehead into Simons. “Dios, no. God. I meant a therapist!” He let out a weak laugh and lifted his face, and Simon’s, to look at him properly. “I’m seeing a therapist. She’s helping me figure out why I fucked things up so badly with you when it was the exact opposite of what I wanted.”

 

Simon let out a breath and dropped his head to Raphael’s shoulder, the older vampire pulling him in closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “A therapist?”

 

“Yeah.” Raphael let out an amused huff. “But there’s more. You need to hear more.” Simon started to step back, but Raphael pulled him back in. “No, like this. Stay like this.” So he wrapped his arms around Raphael’s shoulders and let the other vampire support some of his weight.

 

“After I turned, I was still the same boy who grew up knowing that if anyone found out that I… that I… wanted to be with a man… they would hate me. Or worse. I know things are different now, but it was so ingrained in me. This complete denial and hatred of what I was.” Simon tightened his hold.

 

“For a long time, I thought it was a punishment for being the way I was. That God was punishing me by keeping me in the darkness. Simon, cariño, when you returned to me I thought there was hope. That God couldn’t hate me completely if he was giving me you. But then we found out you were a Daylighter and it felt like a slap in the face. I was so angry that it was you, and not me. It felt like I was stupid to think I had been forgiven for being what I am.”

 

“Raph, I’m sor-” Simon again tried to pull back but Raphael gently pressed his head back down. He’d started a gentle sway, rocking their bodies in a gentle ellipses.

 

“No, sweetheart. Shhhh.” He soothed. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. It was my problem, not yours. You did nothing wrong.” Raphael slid his cheek down to rest against Simon’s, who purred into the touch. “No wonder that cat looks at you like you’re his mother." he chuckled. "You sound just like him.”

 

Simon nipped the vampire’s neck in rebuttal making him laugh out and hold the fledgling a little tighter.

 

“I was angry. Angry, and scared, and irrational. And I’m so sorry.” Raphael whispered. “And I’m not done with the therapist. I still need to sort through some things, but I want… Simon, I just want to be with you. I can’t lose you again.” He pulled back this time and took in Simon’s face, smiling.

 

“I know you have every right to never forgive me, but if you could…” He took a stuttering breath. “If you could…” Raphael unwrapped his arms from Simon’s waist and lifted them to frame his face. Tears were starting to quietly slip down his cheeks. “I love you, cariño. So much. And if you want me to wait, I ca-”

 

Raphael was cut off by a gentle press of Simon’s lips to his own. It was soft but firm, like Simon was sure he wanted to do this. The clan leader felt hands coming up to cradle his own head, lightly carding through his short hair. Tears still falling. Simon opened his mouth just a little and grazed the tip of his tongue along the seam of Raphael’s lips. Carefully asking for entry. His mouth parted and he felt a passion swell up inside that he hadn’t felt since he was a boy sneaking out of his mother’s house in the middle of the night.

 

They stayed on the balcony, holding each other. Sharing kisses, sometimes soft, sometimes heated until the first drops of rain began to fall.

 

“Come inside.” Simon grabbed his hand, leading him back toward the doors. “It’s late, and Luke wasn’t kidding about the early morning.”

 

Raphael hesitated when they got back in the room. “Do you want me to go?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Simon took a long look at the vampire next to him. He spent what felt like forever mapping Raphael’s face, searching for something. Then he smiled. “No, no I don’t think I ever want you to do that again.”

 

Raphael looked up in shock. “Wha-What are you saying?”

 

Simon laughed and tightened his grip. “You said you weren’t staying at the hotel. Why not stay here?”

 

Simon was pulled into a hug so fast he thought there must have been some vampire strength behind it. “God, baby. You have no idea how much I want that. But what about my therapy? I need you to be sure. There’s still days where I’m not in a good place, and I don’t want to put you through that.”

 

"Raph, you have to know by now. But if not, I love you.” Simon smiled into Raphael’s hair. “And I want to be there for you, whatever you’re going through. Even if you want me to leave you alone for a while. We can do this. I know everything isn’t perfect, and communication is going to be something we both need to work on, but I want us to try.”

 

Raphael was sniffling into Simon’s shoulder this time. The fledgling leaned back. “Yes?”

 

A happy, slightly wet chuckle. “Yes.”

 

Simon was beaming. He took hold of Raphael’s hand again, this time leading him through the building into the bedroom. “Come on, I have some sweats that’ll fit you.”

 

A few quick taps to the panel on the wall had the lights in the firehouse clicking off. A few minutes later they were both dressed in pajama bottoms, snuggled under the fluffy down comforter on Simon’s bed. The fledgling on his back with Raphael draped over one side, head resting on Simon’s chest.

 

“We’ll be fine, promise.” Simon whispered against the vampire’s forehead.

 

Raphael tilted his head back for a soft, unhurried kiss before drifting off towards sleep. “I love you, baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the morning after.

Simon woke to the sound of gravel crunching out front. Luke was here. He glanced over at the windows and saw darkness, just starting to turn grey. But his internal clock told him the sun was close. Luke could have held off for another hour or so, given him more time to sleep. But the alpha had mentioned that it would be an early morning, so really, Simon should have expected this. Uggghhh. He was going to have to get up. _But it was so comfortable here!_

 

He had turned on his side at some point during his sleep, and was now cradling the clan leader to his chest, his head tilted into Simon’s neck. Raphael had wrapped one of his arms around the fledgling’s upper body with a vise-like strength. Simon thought he looked like a Koala bear, and grinned. He pressed a kiss to Raphael’s cheek, and noticed the vampire begin to stir as he carefully detached the arm from around his back.

 

Raphael’s eyes stayed closed, but his brows crinkled in discontent. Simon rubbed the arm he had successfully moved into the already non-existent space between their bodies, and murmured to his bed partner, “Shhh. Go back to sleep, I’m just getting up to talk to Luke.”

 

His grin stretched wider as he watched Raphael grumble and bury his head into the pillow Simon had just left, his arm stretching out to grab it tighter.

 

Simon swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. He reached into the dresser beneath the window and grabbed a tee-shirt to throw on, then looked back at the bed. Raphael was firmly back in dreamland, and Toby was stretching himself awake from the spot he’d claimed at the foot of the bed at some point while they’d slept.

 

The kitten looked up at Simon, then pounced up the bed, crawled up Raphael’s back and shoulder, then curled himself up to sleep again, nestled behind the vampire’s neck.

 

He made his way across the top floor of the firehouse, down the stairs, and opened the door just as Luke and Sasha were exiting their vehicles out front. Leaving the door open for them, he headed back towards the ground floor kitchen to heat up his morning meal and start a pot of coffee for the wolves.

 

“Okay” Luke announced as he and Sasha walked in. “Plans for toda-”

 

“Shhhh!” Simon hissed as he spun towards them, holding his mug. “Raph’s still sleeping.” He added quietly while using a thumb to rid his eyes of the remains of sleep. The following silence had him looking up at his friends.

 

Luke and Sasha weren’t moving, just staring at him with twin looks of shock and surprise. Sasha recovered first. “Go you, boss man!” she beamed at him. “You get you some.”

 

The alpha was now looking over at his wolf with the same stunned expression. “Simon.” He started as he turned back to the young vampire. “Listen, if he made you do anythi-”

 

Simon waved a hand in the air to stop Luke’s questioning tone. “It’s not like that. Either of those. Well, actually, we are kind of… umm. Well…” Luke still had on concerned face, and Sasha was now bouncing in place with a hugely, suggestive leer. “No. there was no ‘getting’ last night, okay. We talked, we just talked. Honest. It was late, and he stayed over. But not just because it was late. But there was no, um, there wasn’t any… I mean, maybe a little…”

 

Luke’s jaw dropped open. Sasha just snorted and walked in the office to set her bags down. “When’s Jenny getting here?” She shouted, completely disregarding Simon’s earlier request for quiet.

 

“Well let’s hope at a decent fucking hour.” Simon grumbled back, then turned to watch as Luke slowly made his way across the room. “I know you said early, but the suns not even up yet.”

 

The alpha seemed to shake off his earlier surprise and got started fixing two cups of coffee on the counter. “Yeah.” He said apologetically. “But I wanted to make sure you were alright after seeing him for the first time again.”

 

Simon was touched by the concern. At least until Luke turned his head to the side to shoot Simon a grin before lifting his head and continuing in a lofty, smug tone. “Apparently I didn’t need to worry though. It seems you and big-daddy vamp have ‘settled your differences’ and we were unlucky enough to walk in on the morning after.”

 

God, Simon could hear the air quotes. He rolled his eyes at the werewolf.

 

“So this is what my life is going to be like now?” Raphael called as he reached the bottom step. Simon turned to watch as he made his way around the pool table and over to them in the kitchen. He couldn’t stop the happy smile from showing on his face at the sight of Raphael's sleep-mused hair. Or the flash of desire he felt when he took in the vampire's bare chest, and toned muscles at play with every step he took in the low-slung sweats. _God, he looked like a predator stalking across the room._

 

“Waking up to wolves walking into our house, shouting at the top of their lungs, and teasing my boyfriend.” Simon thought his voice sounded like honeyed velvet. A dangerous, lethal version of honey. _But so smooth._ Simon really needed to remember there were other people in the room, he thought. 

 

Luke raised his brows as he watched the shirtless vampire collide with Simon, wrap his arms around him, and burrow his face in the fledgling’s neck. “I woke up to an empty bed.” Raphael complained.

 

Simon chuckled and brought up a hand to rub lazy circles into Raphael’s back.

 

“Our house?” The alpha questioned, causing Raphael to lift his head and look over at him, just as Sasha was walking up to the breakfast counter to take a sip from her coffee.

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you, Sir. I didn’t mean to yell so loud.” Sasha politely, quietly, told the Vampires. Raphael was stunned by her deferent tone, confused as to why she was calling him sir.

 

Luke reached out to take Sasha under his arm for a quick, reassuring squeeze. He’d told Simon about how the young girl, barely 17, had been living on the streets, and was an unfortunate victim of an attack by rogue wolves. She’d come stumbling into the Hunter’s Moon one night, freshly turned, shaking uncontrollably. Maia had taken her in the back and called Luke. Since that night, Sasha had become a cherished member of the pack, eager to help out where she could. She’d blossomed under the attention of her new family, Maia taking on the role of protective older sister, Luke becoming a surrogate father to replace the mother who had thrown her out of her house a couple of years ago.

 

She had taken to the downworld like a duck to water, and had no reservations about respecting authority figures, no matter the species. After discovering she was tech-inclined, Luke had decided she’d be a perfect fit as an assistant for Simon.

 

Jenny was good, and she was a big help to the business with the personal touches. She was a people person. Sasha, on the other hand, was more reserved and better suited to work as a private assistant for the young vampire. He’d accepted her immediately, and the alpha would often find Simon, Maia, and Sasha sitting at the round table in front of the ground floor bay window (which had replaced the giant door). Each busy in their own work, but content to spend time in the other’s company.

 

“Would you like me to heat you up some blood, Sir?” Sasha’s question, directed at Raphael, brought Luke’s attention back to the room. Raphael was still staring at the young wolf in confusion. Simon would have to explain things to him soon, the alpha mused.

 

“Sasha here is Simon’s assistant. It’s normal for her to make sure his needs are covered.” Luke explained.

 

Raphael nodded his head, and composed his face into a gentle smile, the clan leader persona taking over his posture. “Thank you, Sasha. That would be nice. At least until I find my way around the kitchen. But you don’t need to call me Sir. Raphael is fine.” He told her kindly. Sasha moved to the fridge to get started on the vampire’s breakfast.

 

“Back to what you said before.” Luke addressed the clan leader. “You said ‘our house’. Am I missing something?”

 

Raphael kept one arm around Simon as they stood there, but turned to look at the alpha. “Simon asked me to make this my permanent residence last night, and I’ve accepted. Although,” he looked up at the fledgling, “we might want to talk about the drapery situation. I can see this place getting a little bright. And the sun’s coming up as we speak, so I’ll need you to show me where I can spend the day.”

 

Simon looked down at Raphael in confusion for a moment, then his face flashed with realization. “Umm, guys? We’re going to be upstairs for a minute. Do you mind getting started on things without me?”

 

Luke lifted his hands and nodded in agreement, a smile softening his features as he looked at Raphael. Sasha just handed the vampire the warm mug as Simon pulled him back over to the stairs.

 

When they reached the top floor, Simon turned to Raphael and raised their joined hands to his mouth for a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I want you to drink your blood, then join me back in the bedroom.”

 

Raphael smiled in confusion at Simon’s weird antics, but nodded his consent, and watched as the young vampire walked across the open floor to the room. He drained the mug in less than a minute and joined his boyfriend.

 

Simon was sitting on the bed with his back to the door, facing the window and watching the sky turn colors with the ever-nearing sunrise. Raphael moved around the bed and went to release the curtains to shield them from the light before Simon stopped him. “Wait. Don’t close them, just wait.”

 

Raphael dropped his head and sighed. “Simon, you’re a Daylighter. And I’m not mad about that, I’m really not. It was a sore spot before, but I don’t resent you for having that gift. But I’m still… I still can’t be in the sun with you. If this is going to work, then I need you to be okay with that.”

 

“No, it’s just…” The younger vampire hesitated. “Do you trust me?”

 

Raphael snapped his head up to look at him. “Of course I do.” Raphael asserted as he held his arms out to his sides. “I love you, of course I trust you.”

 

Simon rose from the bed and moved closer to bring Raphael into an embrace. He tilted his head forward for a kiss and was pleased when the clan leader softly acquiesced. “I love you too. And I won’t do anything that could hurt you.” He assured. “So please, just sit here with me.”

 

“Simon, I ca-” Raphael sounded unsure.

 

“Shhh. It’s going to be okay. Just trust me.” He pleaded as he lowered them both to the bed. He reached out to the vampire sitting next to him and grasped one of his hands in between his own. Leaning forward to catch Raphael’s line of sight, smiling “Just keep looking at me.”

 

The room began to lighten with the first rays of sunlight hitting the ceiling. “Simon, I…” Raphael shifted uncomfortably on the bed, watching the beams of light start to travel down the walls.

 

“It’s okay. Just look at me.” Simon moved closer until he had one of his legs wrapped along Raphael’s thigh. “Keep looking at me.” He told him, trying to pour as much calm and affection into his tone as he could. “What you said last night, about feeling like it was a punishment to be kept from the light. I didn’t think of this then, but maybe that’s better. You had to see it for yourself for it to really matter.” Simon felt the grip on his hands tighten as the light moved lower.

 

Raphael was starting to shake, and while he hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, he had screwed his eyes closed in anticipation of pain. “Hey, open your eyes. Raph, look at me. Please.”

 

Raphael squinted his eyes open to look at Simon just as the first beams fell on his face. He hissed and tried to scramble away from the warmth, but Simon held him in place. The vampire sent a panicked look of betrayal to the fledgling, but he maintained his grip on the clan leader. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

It took a few minutes for Raphael to realize he was surrounded by light and not burning to a crisp. But when he did his gaze shot to the window, then back to Simon.

 

“But… How is this… How is this possible?” He whispered into the room, holding a hand in front of his face to watch in amazement as the light twisted around it.

 

“The glass is designed to block the UV rays, and I had a warlock reinforce it with a spell.” Simon softly answered. “Raph, this entire place has those windows. You can walk anywhere you want and you’ll still be safe.”

 

Raphael had risen from the bed and was standing in the middle of the window. Simon moved to join him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. Raphael immediately reached up with his own hand and tentatively enclosed Simon’s fingers in a soft grip. Still facing the sunrise, eyes closed, and tracks of tears steadily making their way down his face. “I just… I need some time. With this.”

 

Simon nodded and pressed his cheek into the side of Raphael’s head. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

He didn’t move from the window, didn’t turn towards Simon. He just brought the young vampire’s hand closer for a kiss. “I think I’m just going to stay here. For a while. You can join the others if that’s okay. I just need… I just need some time.”

 

Simon nodded and tilted his head to leave a kiss on Raphael’s bare shoulder, now a beautiful golden hue in the sun. “Okay. We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.” He moved for the door, leaving it open as he paused just inside. “There’s blood in the fridge, mugs in the cabinet. I’ll feed Toby so don’t let him fool you if he comes begging. Shower’s right next door if you want. Just. Just call out if you need anything.”

 

Raphael tilted his face to the side in acknowledgment, then turned back to the window to watch as the abandoned buildings and construction zones of the district began to shine with the sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look into the cohabitation of our favorite vampires.

Nearly two weeks had passed, bringing winter weather to New York with an unrelenting cold front. Construction on the district continued as the downworld waited for the first big snow. The wolves weren’t as concerned with the cold, they burned hotter than an average mundane.

 

Magnus and Simon were excited to try out a spell on the district. Well, excited might be an overstatement. Magnus was confident he could pull it off, Simon was skeptical. The idea was that when the snow fell, a shield of sorts would be erected over the district, preventing the snow from accumulating on the ground.

 

Raphael had been an unwilling spectator of the heated debates between his boyfriend and the high warlock enough that he had started to tune them out when one of them brought up the subject, derailing any other discussion they’d been having.

 

Magnus said the snow would evaporate. Simon said the snow would convert to a liquid state and cause the ground to turn into mud, then ice when it settled. Simon said he was citing physics and logic. “Magic is energy Magnus! Energy creates heat which will cause the snow to melt. What happens when snow melts, Magnus?! It turns to WATER!” Magnus said he was citing over 400 years of knowing the effects of his own magic.

 

Regardless of who was right, Raphael was sure there was going to be a sore loser to comfort when the weather finally cooperated with their experiment. He would never say this out loud, but his money was on Magnus winning this particular argument.

 

But Thanksgiving was around the corner, and for the first time in a very long while, Raphael had people to share the holiday with besides Rosa. He’d introduced Simon to her two days ago, and while his sister didn’t remember that he was her brother, she did remember that him from the previous visit and had been enamored with Simon. If her memory lasted, he would ask the nursing home to let her spend the holiday with them at the firehouse.

 

The clan leader had taken over the meal planning and was looking forward to trying out new recipes in order to accommodate the group's individual preferences. So far it would be Magnus and Alec, Luke and Sasha, maybe Maia. If Maia came, Jace said he was coming too, but Raphael knew Alec was going to demand his parabatai’s attendance regardless.

 

Raphael had seen enough of the interactions between Simon and Alec to know that their friendship meant a lot to both of them, and Jace was a part of Alec. No way around that. Alec had been dropping by the firehouse nearly every other day to “hang out” with the young vampire, now that his duties in the Institute had been shifted over to Lydia. And lately the Shadowhunter had been bringing his brother along. It helped that Maia liked to spend most of her free time helping Sasha with studying for her GED, so Jace was easily swayed into coming.

 

Simon helped Sasha with the math portion of her classes when she was stuck, and worked with Luke and Jenny on the development plans, but sometimes he would take a walk around the district with the two Shadowhunters. While Raphael could move about freely within the firehouse, he couldn’t follow them outside in the sunlight. Not that he had to be attached to Simon every minute of the day, the fledgling was free to have his own life apart from their relationship.

 

But Simon was a terrible liar. And when Raphael would ask him what they talked about, the fledgling would start to stammer and fumble with some excuse or another. Raphael trusted him, but occasionally he felt a barrier start to come up when Simon wouldn’t just tell him this one thing. He wasn’t trying to control the other vampire, he just didn’t see what the big deal was.

 

Finally, after a full day of the clan leader giving his boyfriend the cold shoulder, and taking off as soon as the sun set to spend the evening with his vampires, Raphael returned only to set a pillow and blanket up for himself on the couch.

 

Simon had come out of the bedroom after Toby had wandered into the living room, apparently deciding he’d rather sleep next to the elder vampire for the night. He heard the fledgling sit down on the couch across from him, but no commentary was forthcoming. Raphael pretended to be asleep, but he knew Simon wasn’t fooled. The kitten must have been able to feel the tension radiating from the vampire because he jumped down from his spot along Raphael’s back and wandered away from the room.

 

Finally, Simon broke the silence. “Whatever’s bothering you… I’m not trying to push. But…We have to talk about these things if we want to get through them together.”

 

Raphael let out a particularly undignified snort. “You want to talk?” He twisted violently until he was laying on his back, the blanket thrown down off his shoulders as his arms slapped the couch on either side. “Now? Now you want to talk? What about the other six times I asked you to talk, huh? And all I got from you was ‘oh don’t worry, babe, we were just catching up on Shadowhunter stuff since Alec is back in the field now.’ What about that, Simon?”

 

Simon’s was watching Raphael with a stunned expression. Mouth firmly closed, but eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Six, Simon. I asked you six times what you and Jace were talking about. And Alec wasn’t even here today. So don’t try to pull that shit excuse back out.” Raphael was angry. His words heated and terse.

 

“There’s something… I’ve been working with Jace on something that…” Simon trailed off for a fraction of a second before Raphael sat straight up on the couch, raising his arms in the air, and snapped back.

 

“On what? You say you want me to talk, but you can’t even tell me _this_? What’s so important that you need to talk to Jace and not me? I don’t…” Raphael let out a sigh and dropped his arms back down. “I just don’t understand why you won’t tell me.”

 

Simon inched closer, but not much. He wasn’t sure if Raphael wanted him in his space just yet. “There’s been a project I’m working on, and Jace… Your birthday is in two days and I wanted to get you something that he’s helping me with.”

 

Raphael studied his boyfriend, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. He looked miserable. The explanation could make sense if Raphael let it. But it was hard to let go of the anger. He thought back to one of his sessions with Cass and how they had talked about his tendency to shut down when he felt vulnerable, and how he chose to react with hostility more often than not. And he could recognize that this might, _might,_ be one of those times.

 

“It has to be Jace?” He asked tiredly.

 

Simon looked up at him, eyes still sad. “Yeah,” he croaked out. “I didn’t know you were mad about hi- wait.” He shifted on the couch until he was facing Raphael head on, and a little closer. “Are you jealous of Jace? Seriously? Because I thought we were solid on that fron-”

 

“No. Dios, no Simon.” Raphael cut him off, waving a hand in the air in dismissal. “I never thought for a second it was like that. It just… It just hurt that…”

 

Simon moved from his spot to kneel on the floor in front of Raphael’s bent knees, hands lightly resting on top of the vampire’s thighs. Raphael reached down to grasp his hands and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Simons.

 

“Maybe I got too angry,” he started in a hushed tone. “But I thought you were keeping things from me on purpose.”

 

Simon gently smiled back, but didn’t move his head. “Well to be fair, I kind of was.” He leaned back and waited for Raphael to look at him. “I didn’t know it would affect you like this, and it was a crappy thing for me to do anyway, now that I think about it. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

Raphael nodded and looked back down at their joined hands. “Thank you.”

 

“But I’m still not telling you.” Simon was grinning when the clan leader snapped his head back up to shoot an incredulous look at him. “Nope. Not going to happen. I got the green light from Jace today, but you still have two days to wait.”

 

“Really.” Raphael squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side a little. “After all that, and you’re still going to keep your secrets.”

 

Simon could hear the sarcasm though, so he wasn’t concerned about laughing in the vampire’s face. “Yup. It’s only two days, one and a half now.” He raised his eyebrows. “But you’re just going to have to wait.”

 

Raphael let a calculating smile take over his features. “Are you sure you don’t want to think about that answer a little more?” His slid his hands up Simon’s arms a fraction.

 

Simon grinned. “Nope. Final answer.” He let out a loud cry of surprise as the elder vampire lifted his body from the ground and tossed him on the couch in under a second, moving with lightning speed to straddle his waist and lift his arms to press them in the cushion behind his head.

 

Raphael leaned down until his mouth was hovering just above Simon’s own. But he tilted his head to the side when the fledgling made an attempt to capture a kiss. Instead, nudging Simons face to the side and ghosting his lips down his jaw, settling over his neck.

 

“You sure you wanna stick with that?” His voice took on a husky quality.

 

Simon swallowed and grunted “Uh huh,” causing the clan leader to let out his own hum in response and graze his fangs across the sensitive skin. Simon gasped and tried to move his arms down, but Raphael just tightened his vise-like grip on Simon’s wrists, though he did move them closer to their shoulders.

 

His legs straightened out behind him until he was pressing the young vampire down into the couch, stretched along his entire torso. Simon raised his knees to grip his boyfriend’s hips and wrap around his upper thighs as Raphael settled in between them, still running his teeth along the vein on the side of his neck.

 

Raphael released one wrist in order to run a hand inside the fledgling’s shirt, caressing every inch of skin he found, while the young vampire took advantage of the freedom to run his own fingers through the clan leader’s hair. Gripping it and pressing his head further into his neck.

 

“Yes. Please yes, do it.” He hissed out as he tugged Raphael closer with his legs, his own hips trying to roll up into the friction.

 

But Raphael remained still, immovable. “I _could_ be nice,” he speculated in a smooth tone. “Give you what you want. Make you feel good.” Another graze of his fangs brought the slightest trickle of blood. Just a scrape, really. Raphael cleaned it up with one long lick up Simon’s neck, biting down on his jaw with human teeth. “But I’m only nice to people who are nice to me,” he purred as Simon gasped and arched his back after Raphael teasingly ran his fingernails along his side. “Are you going to be nice to me, Simon?”

 

“Yes, yes I’ll be nice. Just please…” Simon begged, letting out a cry of protest as Raphael swiftly maneuvered himself to a kneeling position. The fledgling tightened his legs’ hold on the vampire’s hips and tried to pull him back down, but relented when Raphael grabbed his shirt and tugged it up his chest, then tossed it to the floor, mirroring the actions with his own shirt.

 

Simon’s hands clutched his shoulders as Raphael lowered himself back down, settling a little lower this time and mouthing along the fledgling’s abs. Small nips to Simon’s sides had him moaning and twisting in his place under the other vampire.

 

“What do you say Simon, do you want to tell me yet?” Another gentle bite along his hipbone had the vampire cursing into the dark room. “You know how nice I can be, I had you begging not three nights ago,” Raphael murmured into his skin as he nosed along the seam of Simon’s sleep pants, nudging the elastic waistband lower. “It’s okay. Just tell me what the surprise is and you can feel just as good as you did then.”

 

Raphael had discovered that he felt good making Simon feel good. He didn’t usually go out of his way to initiate things, but sometimes while lying next to Simon, pressed against his bare skin, Raphael’s hands would stroke across his back and he would follow the experience wherever it led him. The responsiveness the fledgling had to his touch, and the closeness he felt when they were intimate was intoxicating more than he’d thought it would be, and he found he liked discovering this side of their relationship. He still didn’t plan for it, or look forward to it. But he enjoyed it while he was in the moment, it was easy.

 

Right now happened to be one of those times. The sounds Simon was making and the movements of his body under Raphael’s own had him bringing his hands to the fledgling’s pants, tugging them down a fraction, and sucking against the skin where his thigh met the rest of his body. Simon arched off the couch, and Raphael shifted his hands under his body until they were kneading into the soft skin still covered by fabric.

 

“Please Raph… Please, I want.” Another gasp. “I want to tell you.” Simon was huffing out the words, trying to catch his breath. “It’s a surprise. I can’t. Ple… Please. I need you. Just don’t… don’t stop.”

 

He was begging now, Raphael loved when the begging started. He grinned into Simon’s hip and lifted himself back up to draw the young vampire into a deep kiss that left him whimpering into Raphael’s mouth. He ground his hips down into Simons and grabbed a handful of hair, “Shhh. It’s okay, baby. Shhh. I can wait two days. But never again, understand?”

 

He kept up the steady rolling of his hips, but tugged on the hair in his fist until Simon opened his eyes to focus a glassy stare up at him. “You tell me when you’re planning something next time. You don’t have to tell me what, just don’t lie to me. And don’t shut me out, sweetheart.”

 

Simon started to shake his head, but Raphael had an iron grip on his hair. “I won’t,” he breathed in a blissed out voice. “I promise, I won’t. Just… please…”

 

Raphael pulled his head sharply to the side and dove into his neck, immediately biting through the skin to draw Simon’s blood out in long, deep pulls. The fledgling’s body seizing as he reached the height of his pleasure. Raphael’s own body gripping tighter as he followed.

 

Simon’s awareness came back slowly as he realized he was being carried through the door to the bedroom, gently placed on the bed, then left alone. He heard a faucet running in the bathroom, and sensed Raphael’s return as a warm washcloth was running over his skin. He wondered when he lost his pants, but couldn’t recall. His body felt like dead weight, and he drifted again. Only to be roused when he felt the displacement of the comforter and another body shifting on the bed beside him. He felt Raphael tug him closer and used the last of his strength to settle his head on the other vampire’s chest. A press of lips to his forehead being the last thing he felt as he lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small look at Raphael settling in.

Luke pulled his truck up to the curb just past the block Simon’s firehouse sat on. The fence was going up today and he didn’t want to get in the way of the worker’s access to the grounds. By the end of today, Simon and Raphael would have an eight foot high wrought iron fence surrounding their entire block, with brick columns serving as dividers in intervals. The alpha had put seven of his wolves on the job so it could get done on schedule.

 

He’d been surprised when Simon said they wanted the entire block to be sectioned off as private property, but he understood that both vampires wanted to ensure they had a little bit of privacy once the district was filled. Hell, they were bankrolling this whole thing, why not give them a whole block. There were still 24 other blocks that needed conversion and renovation.

 

Raphael had wanted the back of the lot to be covered in trees, stone paths, and a reflecting pond. Luke and Simon had visited a nursery and the young vampire had facetimed the clan leader the whole time so he could select the trees he wanted. Raphael had selected the mature trees that stretched into the sky, and made delivery a nightmare with the slow-moving flatbed trucks and cranes.

 

The wolves could have handled the moving of the trees, but Simon had said they would be better off continuing the construction of The Haven. So for two days last week, the district had mundanes walking around. It put some of the wolves, and the clan leader on edge, and they decided future involvement from the mundane world would be kept to a minimum. Too many questions. Too much interest in what was being developed here.

 

Luke walked past the bags of concrete, pallets of bricks, and the lengths of black-coated fence lying on the ground, and headed up to the front door. It was a rare occasion the door was still locked after his arrival outside. Simon, and sometimes Raphael, were usually already awake and fixing coffee and breakfast.

 

But today he had to use the keypad. Simon had been adamant about an electronic security system, and the wolf had to admit that punching in a code was easier than pulling out his keys. It was the little things.

 

As he made his way inside he saw movement from the top floor and watched a groggy Raphael start down the stairs in soft sleep pants and a fancy looking robe that was draped over his shoulders but left open in the front. Even half asleep, the vampire had a natural grace and swagger that belied his status before he even opened his mouth.

 

“Lo siento, mano. It was a long night,” the vampire spoke softly as he headed into the kitchen to grab a couple blood packs from the fridge and two mugs from the cabinet.

 

Luke follow him in and started a pot of coffee as Raphael pulled eggs and cheese from the fridge, the microwave beeping that his meal was ready. The alpha sat at one of the island stools, waiting for the coffee to brew and studied the vampire as he went about scrambling the eggs on the stove with a concoction of spices that the wolf couldn’t name, but loved the taste of. “Anything I should be worried about?”

 

Raphael didn’t look up from the pan in front of him, but he did step away to put a couple slices of bread in the toaster. “No. We just had a disagreement on something but it’s settled now.” Luke shot him a concerned look that Raphael caught when he glanced up. “It’s fine, just a misunderstanding.” The vampire glanced up again with a wry grin. “I guess we need to work on our communication.”

 

Luke’s face still held a worried expression. “You okay, man?” The question grabbing the vampire’s shocked attention before he rolled his eyes and went back to stirring the eggs, tossing some cheese into the mixture.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Había problemas aquí mucho antes de que llegara. But I’m trying to work on them before they get out of control. I guess this one just caught me off guard.” He reached into the cabinet and drawer behind him for a plate and silverware, dished out the eggs, buttered and cut the toast, and set the wolf’s food in front of him.

 

As Luke ate, Raphael rinsed out the pan and set it in the dishwasher for later. Then pulled one of the mugs from the microwave, leaned back against the counter and sipped his breakfast as the alpha wolfed down his own.

 

“I wanted to go over the tunnels with you today. I don’t know how far you want to get on the construction before those should be put in.” The clan leader thought it was kind of nice being able to have business discussions while still in pajamas. Well, while one of them was still in pajamas at least.

 

“Yeah. I was thinking about that too,” Luke replied after wiping his mouth of crumbs, getting up to fix his coffee. Raphael pulled the milk out of the fridge and set it on the counter for him. “You still sure you want to cover that bill?”

 

He smiled and looked over at the alpha. “It’s something that will make life easier for the vampires, instead of keeping us confined to our rooms all day. I’ll pay whatever it costs.”

 

“Alright,” Luke nodded. “I’ll have Charlie come by with the plans later today. I already told him to start drafting them up when you mentioned it last week.”

 

Raphael chuckled softly. “Now I see how this is happening so fast. You two don’t wait for anything, do you?”

 

The alpha grinned back, “Not really. Simon’s got good instincts. I trust him to make good calls, he trusts me to do the same. It looks like we can add you to that now too. And the wolves are excited about this place. Not just my pack. We have wolves from the entire tristate area calling to see if they could relocate some or all of their pack to the district.”

 

Raphael raised his eyes, acknowledging the weight of the statement. The wolf continued, “They’re all motivated to work hard. And fast. They want a home and I think they’re looking at this place as being able to provide a life where they don’t have to hide who they are. Simon mentioned that you were talking about relocating the hotel?”

 

The vampire nodded his head, “Yeah, we talked about that. It just makes sense. We had Lily over here last week and she seemed to like the idea. I went to the hotel last night and was practically mobbed with questions, so I’d say the clan wants the move. Although most of them want to stay together, so we’d have to talk about integration. Whether we want a whole building that’s just for the clan. They’ve been through a lot.” Raphael shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Trust isn’t easy.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Luke agreed. “This whole experience, meeting and working with other packs, warlocks, even the two of you and the Shadowhunters… well, Alec, Jace, and Lydia at least. It’s been good for my wolves. But yeah. Trust takes time.”

 

They were interrupted by the front door opening and Maia, Sasha, and Jace barreling into the room, headed for the kitchen.

 

“You missed breakfast. There’s eggs in the fridge, you can cook if you’re hungry.” Raphael’s tone wasn’t stern, exactly, but it did have a hint of admonishment. And it was clear he didn’t plan to fix anyone else anymore meals this morning. “Hey manita,” he said in a bit more of a soft voice as he pulled Sasha into his side, placing a quick kiss to her forehead. “How was your test?”

 

The young wolf squealed a little and bounced in place a couple of times, grinning over to Maia “It was awesome! I knew, like, every question. Where’s Simon, I want to thank him for helping me.”

 

“That’s good, I'm proud of you,” Raphael softly smiled down at the girl, then tsssked and tilted his head to the side. “But you’ll have to wait and thank him later, he’s still sleeping.”

 

Sasha moved from under the vampire’s arm to fix a cup of coffee and looked back at him. “Still? He’s usually up before we even get here. What gives?”

 

Jace echoed her displeasure. “Yeah, I need to talk to him about something too.” Raphael turned his face away so his eye roll wouldn’t be noticed by the blonde. But he regarded him again as Jace continued, “You too Raphael. I was hoping to get some time today or tomorrow to talk to the two of you, and Luke.”

 

The alpha looked up from his coffee. “All three of us?”

 

Jace nodded. “Yeah we’ve been working on this thing that we’re ready to show you. So do you have time?”

 

Luke looked over at Raphael, who shrugged his acceptance. “Yeah, we can set some time aside, just let us know when you’re ready.”

 

Sasha spoke up, “Speaking of ready, why exactly isn’t Simon awake yet?”

 

“They had a long night,” Luke spoke up, amusement clear in his voice. Raphael lifted his mug up to his mouth to hide the grin that came over his face when he thought of the events that had caused the fledgling to actually pass out on the couch while Raphael’s fangs were still in his neck.

 

Sasha let out a loud “Ha!” followed by a happy chuckle and Jace muttering something under his breath about gross vampires.

 

Maia smiled, quietly amused, and lightly punched Raphael on the shoulder as she passed on the way to the fridge. “I’m just happy he’s mostly dressed. Sasha? Scrambled eggs?”

 

“Ohhhh, yes please. Is there any of that cheese to go in them? But I want them like Raph makes. Raph, what are the spices, can you tell Maia?” The young girl was leaning forward on the kitchen island from the stool she’d commandeered. “I promise, no one’s going to steal your secrets, but your eggs always taste so good.”

 

Jace nodded innocently, Maia had a hopeful expression, and Luke just laughed at the ridiculousness of all three of them.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes and set his mug down behind him with a sigh. “Give them here.” He motioned to the eggs Maia was still holding. “Put the milk back, you don’t need it to cook eggs. Pull out the cheese though.” He pulled out another pan, shaking his head. “And honestly, it’s not a secret. If even one of you actually watched what I do in the kitchen, you’d know how to make your own eggs by now.”

 

“We watch you,” Jace laughed, pulling out a stool for himself and one for Maia. “But it’s never the same. And sometimes they get burnt.”

 

Raphael heard footsteps on the floor above them. Simon was awake. “Stay there, cariño. I’ll be up in a moment,” he said softly to the ceiling, knowing Simon would hear him, as he pressed the button on the microwave to heat up the second mug he'd prepared for another 30 seconds. “Jace, pull out a mixing bowl and toast as much bread as the three of you want. I’ll be back down to cook the eggs before the bread is done.” He turned to look at Luke as he pulled the warm mug from the microwave. “Keep everyone downstairs. He’ll be hungry this morning.”

 

Luke shot a look of surprise back, but nodded his consent.

 

“But he’s hungry every morning,” Sasha commented. "Why would today be a problem?” Maia just smiled at her and patted the top of her head. Raphael snorted as he passed by on his way to the stairs.

 

He found Simon in the bedroom, sitting up and facing the sunrise with a still half asleep, dazed expression. No clothes on his body, but a pair of sleep pants and shirt clutched in his hand. He snapped his head to the side and zeroed in on the blood as soon as Raphael rounded the bed. There was almost something feral about his gaze. Raphael was certain now that he’d been right to have the fledgling stay put, he hadn’t been overreacting.

 

Fledglings got like this sometimes. It took years to grow out of the hunger being able to consume all rational thought. Simon was better than most. At least he took direction from Raphael when he was in this state. But it could still be dangerous to put him in the position where he would have to fight the instinct to drain the nearest body he found.

 

Raphael kept a steady hand on the mug as Simon used his own to bring it closer to his mouth and start to gulp down the liquid. “Slowly,” he hushed. “That’s good, baby. You back with me now?”

 

Simon’s eyes had more clarity, but Raphael could see the hunger was still there. He moved the mug to the dresser behind him, dropped the robe on the ground, and pushed the fledgling back down on the bed. Simon grabbed for the older vampire’s shoulders to tug his weight over top of him and relaxed back into his pillow.

 

“Just a little bit. I’ve got to get back downstairs. But have a little more, cariño,” Raphael whispered as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Simon. The fledgling wasted no time, biting into the skin as soon as it was close enough. Raphael closed his eyes in contentment as the fledgling took a few swallows. All too soon though, he ran his fingers through the young vampire’s hair. Brushing it back and gently, but with a strength that brokered no arguments, removed Simon’s fangs from his neck.

 

Raphael hummed as the fledgling started to purr and clean up any stray drops. “Okay,” he started as he ran a hand up and down Simon’s side, letting it travel along the bare leg that had wrapped itself around his waist. “I’ve got eggs to cook. You’ve got a cat to feed, and clothes to put on.”

 

Simon tilted his face back for a quick kiss. “Or we could stay in bed today. Then no one has to get dressed.” He smiled, still sleepy, up at his boyfriend.

 

“No can do, baby. Plans for the tunnels today. And the fence is going up. It’s about to get very loud outside this room.” Raphael said with mock sympathy. “Come on, up.”

 

He lifted himself off the bed to the fledgling’s protests, and reached down to grab the sleep pants from the floor, which he tossed to the young vampire, and the softly worn-out tee shirt, which he put on himself.

 

“Up, Simon,” Raphael declared. Which earned him a grumble from under the comforter Simon had pulled over his head. He rolled his eyes and huffed out a small laugh. “We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready to rejoin the land of the living. I’ll feed the cat.”

 

All in all, his trip upstairs had taken just under 5 minutes, and he was able to have the first plate of eggs dished out just as the last piece of toast came up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the clan leader.

The knocking on the door to the loft had started while Alec was in the shower. Magnus had left for a last minute errand, which apparently couldn’t wait for a couple hours. And now Alec’s shower was getting interrupted by some pretty insistent banging on the front door. Seriously, it was banging now.

 

“Hang on!” He shouted angrily as he wrapped a towel around his waist. If they were going to be rude, so was he. He didn’t even get to finish rinsing his hair, and now it felt heavy and greasy from the conditioner. It was safe to say he was not in a good mood.

 

He ripped open the door, “What do you want?” It wasn’t a shout, but it was definitely said with maximum hostility. That didn’t change when he realized the person on the other side of the door was his parabatai. His brother, who was laughing at him.

 

“Did I interrupt something, princess?” Seriously, Alec was going to kill him.

 

He huffed out a sigh and turned to stomp back down the hallway towards the shower, leaving Jace to deal with closing the door. “We’re supposed to be leaving in ten minutes, Magnus isn’t back yet. _You’re_ late. And I’m not even done with my shower.” He called out as he continued down the hall. “Simon’s going to murder us.”

 

Jace followed him down the hall, “Pssh. Simon loves you. He’s not going to kill us. Besides, he can’t give Raphael his birthday present WITHOUT US.” The last bit shouted so he could be heard over the sound of the shower turning back on.

 

“WHAT?” Alec shouted back.

 

Jace stood outside the cracked bathroom door. “YOU CAN’T HEAR ME IN THERE. TALK WHEN YOU’RE DONE.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Shaking his head, Jace pulled the bathroom door closed. Hard. And wandered over to the closet to pick out a suit for Alec to wear. Selecting a nice charcoal grey, with a pale blue shirt, Jace laid the outfit on the bed for his brother.

 

Within a few minutes, the shower turned off and Alec was walking back into the room, going to the dresser, pulling out black cargo pants and a black tee shirt.

 

“Hey, I already got you something.” Jace gestured to the bed.

 

Alec turned to glance at the suit. “I’m not wearing that.” Tone dismissive, he turned back for a pair of boot socks.

 

Jace’s head did a little backward move. “Did you want a different color? Because it doesn’t have to be this one. I just thought, you know, since I’m already wearing a black suit that you maybe didn’t want to show up looking like we were trying to match.” The blonde Shadowhunter started to move back towards the closet. “I think I saw a navy one that looked nice.”

 

Alec pulled a pair of boxers on under his towel, then sat on the bed to put on the socks. “I’m not wearing a suit. What I have is fine.”

 

“Alec, that’s what you wear when we’re chasing demons through the sewers.” Jace said in a patient tone. “This is a celebration for Raphael’s birthday. You don’t think a suit would be better for that?”

 

Alec stood from the bed to pull on the cargo pants, turning his head to look at his brother, and squinting his eyes. “Magnus got to you, didn’t he?”

 

“What?!” Jace exclaimed. A little too forcefully, to be honest. “No, that’s… What? Why would you say that?” Alec squinted his eyes even further.

 

“I’m wearing what I have on, Jace. Simon doesn’t expect me to be dressed up all the time.” He muttered as he pulled the tee shirt over his head. “I don’t get what the big deal is with you and Magnus.”

 

Jace put his hands up in front of him. “Hey. Whatever beef you got going on with Magnus and suits is all you. I’m just saying…” He sat down on the bed and sighed. “Look. This is, like… the first time I’ve done something official like this. You know, as a Herondale. It means something, and I just… I’d like it if we could be a little more formal as representatives of the Shadowhunters… and the Clave.”

 

Alec studied his parabatai. Jace had only recently found out about his heritage. When Valentine had revealed that he’d impersonated Jace’s father for all that time, Jace and Alec went digging. He never expected his brother would turn out to be some kind of Nephilim royalty. But he was trying to be supportive as Jace navigated this new identity.

 

“Just… Just pick out the shoes and tie. I’ll wear what’s on the bed.” He huffed as he unbuttoned the cargos and sat down to take off the boot socks.

 

Jace smiled over at him and sprang up to pull open the tie drawer. “Thank you Alec. This means a lot to me.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Jace left him to finish getting changed and walked into the sitting room to find Magnus lounging on a couch with a tumbler in hand.

 

“Well? Is he going to wear the suit?” Came the honeyed drawl from the high warlock.

 

Jace grinned. “I told you I could do it. Don’t know why you doubted me.” He pulled out his phone to text an update to Simon. They were running just a few minutes behind.

 

“Never doubted. I would say it’s more that I had reservations.” Magnus rose from the couch and looked down the hall. “He’s almost finished, right?”

 

Alec picked that exact moment to come walking out of the bedroom, catching sight of Magnus as the warlock tried to scramble back to the sitting room.

 

“You know I can see you, right?” Disapproval clear in his voice. “And I know you’re behind this somehow. I want you to know I’m doing this for Jace. But this is a one-time deal, got it.” He pointed at both of them, “Don’t think I’m falling for this again.”

 

Magnus just smiled, twirled a hand in the air – the one not holding his drink – and moved closer to his boyfriend. “Alexander, I’m flattered that you think I could talk Jace into doing anything. But I have to say, you do look fantastic in this suit.” He raised a hand to smooth out the fabric along shoulder, humming softly.

 

Alec blushed and looked down. “Whatever. Are we ready? Jace?”

 

Magnus threw a hand to the side, opening a portal as he set his drink on an end table. “I think we are” Magnus smiled as he grabbed Alec’s hand and walked into the swirl.

 

* * *

 

Simon looked up from his laptop as a portal opened in the room and the evening’s guests came through. He smiled as he watched Alec stumble on the landing, even with Magnus’ help. “Dude. You’re dating the high warlock of Brooklyn. You gotta get better with the portals.”

 

Alec shot him a face and walked over to throw himself down on the couch next to the fledgling. Simon barely glanced over, but a half grin started to take over. “Nice suit, man.”

 

“Simon, I swear. You say one word about this to anyone.” His words were ominous, but the Shadowhunter had already leaned his head back on the couch and started to melt into its comfort. Simon snorted and went back to his laptop. “Whatcha doing?”

 

“It’s nothing,” the young vampire brushed off, then turned sarcastic. “I figured I’d finish up some stuff for the district since I’ve been kicked out of the kitchen.” Simon rolled his eyes and looked up at opening to the top floor.

 

“You nearly burned the house down, Simon!” came the shout from upstairs. The fledgling cringed.

 

“It was a small fire,” he whispered, using his hands to emphasize just how tiny it’d been. “Not even a fire, more like one tiny flame. Like, not even a thing really.”

 

“The smoke detectors came on!” This time Simon glared at the top floor.

 

Jace laughed and sat down on the couch across from them as Magnus wandered upstairs. “Oh man, I love Raphael’s cooking.” He leaned forward and mouthed the words “We good?”

 

Simon nodded and looked over at Alec, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Hey this is all you two.” Alec raised his hands. “Where’s Luke by the way?”

 

Simon huffed and replied with a hint of bitterness, “Upstairs. Helping Raphael cook.”

 

Alec laughed as Simon focused on his screen. “Aww come on, you can’t be that bad. I mean there was that time you cooked for us the first night we came here.”

 

“No, that was Luke.” Simon grumbled, shifting lower in his seat. He startled when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder from behind, another placed on his forehead, tilting his face back.

 

Raphael looked down at him with a smile of pure mirth. “You are that bad, baby.” He placed a soft kiss to the fledgling’s lips and murmured as he slid the hand from the shoulder down across Simon’s chest, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

 

The clan leader straightened back up. “But not tonight.” He looked over at Jace, and across at Alec, “Dinners ready upstairs. Let’s eat, then you can tell me about this surprise that the three of you have been whispering about down here.

 

Jace cleared his throat and stood up immediately, smoothing his suit down. Raphael watched him, expression giving nothing away, but noting the formal posture the Shadowhunter was adopting. Alec was as relaxed as ever, so Raphael figured that whatever it was, it would be coming from Jace alone.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a joyous affair, Simon insisting on singing happy birthday and Luke nearly falling off the bench as Magnus snapped his fingers and produced a cake with a massive amount of candles on top. Alec’s eyes had gone wide when he first saw the huge bowl of mashed potatoes on the table when they first sat down. Jace even seemed to relax a little.

 

As Raphael was cutting the cake and plating slices for the group, Simon and Luke cleared the table. Magnus produced a pot of Turkish coffee that Luke insisted on getting a supply of.

 

“Alright, presents!” Magnus clapped as Alec and Jace had their mouths full of birthday cake. “I’ll go first.” He waved his hand and several boxes, one really tall one and a few more compact, appeared next to Raphael. They were all wrapped in glimmering paper and velvet bows.

 

Raphael chuckled and stood up. “What?” He laughed out and shook his head. “Magnus, you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Well of course I didn’t _have_ to. But I wanted to.” Magnus smiled at the vampire, then rose to join him, gripping one shoulder. “Raphael, I’ve watched you grow and come into your own for the last few decades. But now, here… I’m just so proud of the man you’re becoming.”

 

Raphael shot him a small smile, reaching out for a quick hug. “Thank you, Magnus.”

 

The warlock laughed, “Well don’t thank me yet, you haven’t even opened them. And if you don’t like them, it was all Alec’s idea.”

 

The clan leader grinned over at the Shadowhunter, who was now directing an incredulous face at the warlock. Raphael raised a hand, vampire claws coming out as he turned and sliced through the ribbons, shredding the paper. He uncovered an easel in the large box, the others containing all sorts of drawing paper, pencils, charcoal, and supplies.

 

“This is… This is great, both of you. Thank you.” The warlock just smiled and nodded, having already taken his seat back, sipping his coffee.

 

“So there’s two options for this.” Simon spoke up. “We find a place here in the firehouse that’s just yours. For you to spend time with your art.” The young vampire grinned over at Luke.

 

“Or,” the alpha turned in his seat to address Raphael. “Or, you can use the cottage we’re building in the forest behind this place.”

 

“It’s not a forest.” Raphael protested halfheartedly, the familiar teasing making him smile. “I wondered why you two told the workers not to plant any of the trees in that area. I thought you were just putting in a pond or something.”

 

“Nope, you already got a pond put in,” Simon said indulgently. “This is separate. I wanted you to have a place that you could use for whatever.”

 

Raphael came around the table and pulled Simon up into a hug. “Thank you, cariño.” He looked over at the werewolf. “And thank you, that was very kind of you to think of that.”

 

The alpha nodded back, and Raphael turned his gaze to Jace. The blonde Shadowhunter shifted in his seat then cleared his throat. “Okay. Well there’s one more. Raphael, if you could have a seat, I’d like to address the whole table.”

 

Raphael sat down beside Simon, pressing a kiss into his hair, then turned to look at Jace as he moved to the head of the table, standing behind the chair, gripping the top bar.

 

“Okay, so. As you might know, Alec and I discovered not too long ago that I am actually a Herondale. And with that,” He cleared his throat again. “With that comes certain connections back in Idris.”

 

Raphael shot a quick glance over at Alec, but his face gave nothing away.

 

“So when I started coming here, and talked with Simon about the plans for this place, it just seemed so awesome. And then I talked about it with Maia, and she was so excited about everything. I mean, I can see this place being huge. And I’ve seen how much it means to the downworld. And I want to help you build that.”

 

Jace was shifting on his feet, clearly nervous, but also earnest. “The accords… Well the accords need to be thrown out really…”

 

Luke and Raphael instantly shifted away from the table. Simon grabbed Raphael’s arm and pleaded, “Just listen. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

 

Jace looked contrite. “Maybe that wasn’t the best way to say it. But the original accords didn’t really seem to focus on the downworld and the Shadowhunters living in harmony, you know. And as I started to talk to Maia and Magnus about everything, I can see how they’re designed to keep us pitted against each other.”

 

He sat down in the chair, stretching his arms forward. “But this place… This place is an opportunity to fix that. No one group is over the others. Simon and I were looking at this one block. There’s four buildings already standing on it. Massive buildings. And I’ve already got the approval from the clave if you’re interested.”

 

“Jace.” Raphael interrupted calmly. “Interested in what?”

 

“Integration of the species. Here in the district. One building as a headquarters for the werewolves, one for vampires, one for warlocks, and one for the Shadowhunters. The seelies will send an emissary, but they don’t want to live here, we already asked Meliorn. Each group needs an emissary, an official leader for the different factions.” Jace looked around the table at the poker faces, his nerves starting to return just a little.

 

“You’ve already got clearance from the Clave?” Luke asked, eyebrows creasing in thought.

 

Jace nodded vigorously. “Yeah. They said it’s good. I think after Valentine, they’re trying to save face, but whatever, they gave the all clear last week. They want you three. They want you as the emissaries.”

 

Raphael shot his head over to Simon. “Is this what you were planning?”

 

Simon nodded, “Yeah. I mean it’s kind of a big deal. You’d speak for all the vampires living here. And in New York, that too. But… This is where the decisions for the downworlders would happen. I mean, not just downwolders… the Shadowhunters would be here too. But yeah. You’d be one of the ones calling the shots for all of us.”

 

Raphael studied the table in front of him. “I need to talk to the clan. This isn’t something I can decide without them.”

 

“Lily already said yes.” Simon said quietly, causing Raphael to snap his head back to the fledgling again.

 

“When did you talk to Lily?”

 

Simon sent a gentle smile to his boyfriend. “I called her when I was out getting food for Toby. She said it was a great idea.” Simon grabbed his hand and squeezed. “They trust you Raph. They want you to lead.”

 

Raphael took a deep breath, let it out, and looked up at Magnus and Luke. They were silent, but they weren’t protesting the idea. He tightened his grip on Simon’s hand and looked over at Jace.

 

“Show me these buildings you’ve found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner.... for those who wanted a 'different' surprise....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight E-rating for one part, but it's brief. More implied than explicit.
> 
> Other than that, we find out who was right about the snow spell... Simon or Magnus.

December 1st had been something of an omen for the snowfall they could expect this year. It had come down hard and fast overnight, and predictions were saying the rest of the month would be just as bad.

 

Initially, Simon had crowed in victory when he woke up to find the lot surrounding the firehouse was blanketed by at least two feet of snow. His gloating to Sasha was actually what woke Raphael up and had him walking downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

 

Simon’s happiness was short-lived though, when Sasha, who was still trying to get the snow off her jeans in the bathroom, shouted out a laugh and told him that he needed to take another look.

 

Raphael watched as the fledgling stomped to the front door and let out a curse at the top of his lungs.

 

Not wanting to risk the light from the open doorway, Raphael made his way over to the bay window and felt a smile take over his features as he noticed the snow only went as far as the lot’s property line, while the rest of the district seemed to be clear. Sure, the ground looked hard and cold... but there was no snow, and there was no ice.

 

“I’m going to kill that warlock,” Simon grumbled as he slammed the door closed. “Of all the petty… I mean, really? Is he that sensitive?”

 

As Simon went on a rant about Magnus, Raphael walked into the kitchen area to get started on the coffee, warming up some blood, and then walked around the corner towards the garage.

 

Sasha yelled to Simon that she needed more towels, so Raphael stopped in the mud room on his way back and grabbed some with his free hand. He knew Simon would be going for a while over this kind of prank from the high warlock of Brooklyn.

 

He dropped the towels outside the bathroom, knocked twice on the door, then continued on in silence towards Simon, who was still standing in front of the bay window, looking out over the area, seething.

 

Raphael stood next to him and took in the scene, mini winter wonderland, surrounded by snow-free construction zones. Slowly, he raised the arm that was holding the shovel he’d stashed in the garage and presented it to Simon. “Here. I got you an early Christmas present.” It even had a red bow tied on the handle.

 

Simon glanced to the side, then took a longer look as he noticed the shovel. His face looked like he was about two seconds from combusting in rage. Raphael maintained a straight face. “Well it’s not like I can go outside to clear a path,” he shrugged. “It’s probably better if you get started soon, Luke and Jenny should be showing up any minute.”

 

Simon stared at his boyfriend’s blasé expression, ripped the shovel out of his hands and slammed out the door. Raphael gave Sasha a little smirk and made his way to the kitchen to start her breakfast.

 

“I don’t know why you get him riled up like that.” Sasha told the clan leader, taking a seat on a stool as he worked at the stove. “You know he’s gonna pout for hours when he gets back in.”

 

Raphael smiled at the girl and leaned forward slightly, whispering, “I’ll tell you a secret. Just between the two of us, I think he’s cute when he pouts.” He grabbed his mug from the microwave, set a plate of food in front of the grinning werewolf, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he made his way back towards the front of the firehouse. “Wash the dishes when you’re done and get your books out,” he called out on his way up the stairs. “Give me fifteen minutes and we’ll get started on your Spanish lessons.”

 

Simon stormed back in and made a beeline for the kitchen just as the shower was turning on upstairs. He pulled his warm mug of blood from the microwave and sighed in contentment at the warmth. Before he could take his first sip, Toby wandered over crying up at him. “Did Raph feed him?” he asked the young wolf sitting at the counter.

 

Sasha shrugged, and chewed her eggs while trying to make some kind of noise to show her uncertainty without spitting out the food in her mouth. Simon rolled his eyes and picked up the kitten, carrying him up to the top floor. He drained his mug in the big, second floor kitchen then opened the cabinets to put down Toby’s breakfast.

 

He quietly made his way to the bathroom and opened the door after turning on a white noise machine he’d had installed in the hallway. That, along with the shower should be enough to give them some privacy. Honestly, he’d done it at Raphael’s insistence after Luke had told them they were sweet one morning after a little heart-to-heart moment in the bedroom.

 

While Raphael didn’t shy away from public displays of affection, or terms of endearment, it was an unspoken rule that the upstairs were private, and unless specifically invited, they were off-limits. Actually, it wasn’t unspoken. Raphael had made it very clear, and he wasn’t quiet about it.

 

The shower was billowing steam into the room as he removed his snow-covered sleep clothes and stepped into the spray. Raphael still had shampoo in his hair when Simon plastered himself along his back. He grinned at the sharp intake of breath from the vampire in front of him.

 

“Dios, baby. You’re freezing.” Raphael complained as Simon’s hands came up to wrap around his waist.

 

Simon hummed in agreement, “You’re the one who sent me outside. In the snow.” He started to pepper kisses along Raphael’s shoulders and back.

 

The older vampire ducked his head into the water and rinsed his hair, then raised both hands to the wall in front of him. He groaned softly as Simon started nibbling along his ribs.

 

“You know that thing you did for me last week? I want to show you how amazing it felt.” Simon murmured into his side, dragging his mouth lower, licking at the small rivulets of water as they trickled down the honey colored skin. “Did you want to try that?”

 

Simon was always careful to ask whether or not Raphael wanted to do something like this. He recognized that the vampire seemed to feel more comfortable if he was the one “in-charge” rather than Simon, and more often than not, the answer was no. Simon wasn’t offended when it happened, it was just the way Raphael was. But he’d been overjoyed the couple times he got a positive response, so he had decided to keep the offer on the table.

 

This time, though, Raphael grunted out what sounded like a yes and shifted his legs a little further apart. It was all the affirmation Simon needed and he settled in behind his boyfriend to show him exactly how talented his mouth could be when he wasn’t talking. Something Raphael still complained about even now.

 

After the initial groan on the first contact, Raphael made an effort to be as quiet as possible, biting blunt teeth into the arm he’d thrown along the stone tile in front of him. But he couldn’t stop the occasional whimper from escaping. Or stop himself from reaching back to grab a fist of his boyfriend’s hair, and pull him closer.

 

This was definitely going to take longer than his earlier promise of fifteen minutes.

 

* * *

 

Luke and Jenny had already arrived by the time the two vampires returned downstairs. Simon joined them in the office just as Jenny was leaving for a meeting, and Raphael made his way over to work on lessons with Sasha at the bay window table.

 

Luke smirked at Simon as he entered, “You know, that sound machine is almost as bad as if you didn’t have it. I can only imagine what the two of you get up to whenever you turn it on.” He raised his hands to his hips. “Simon. I don’t want to have those images in my head.”

 

Simon laughed at the wolf. “Dude. You’re the one with your mind in the gutter, I can’t control that your brain puts those pictures in your head. And how do you know we’re even doing anything anyway? How do you know we’re not up there reciting poetry to each other? For your information, Raphael came up with some beautiful sonnets to my God-given existence just this morning.” Simon looked out through the office’s glass windows to his boyfriend, and grinned dopily when Raphael caught his gaze and rolled his eyes before turning back to explain something to Sasha. “So really, you should be thanking us for saving you from drowning in that much affection.”

 

Luke snorted out a laugh and turned to pick a file up from the desk. “I want you to look at this guy. He’s a wolf from California, needs some help with a former pack member. I knew his sister, they’re good people. The pack member went crazy, tried to kill some people, and he’d like us to ask the Shadowhunters to turn him over to the Clave for confinement.”

 

Simon opened the file just as Raphael came in the office, having overheard the topic of discussion. The fledgling started to look through the pages, and had to take a seat soon enough, huffing out disbelief at the amount of bad luck and outright shit this guy had dealt with. Raphael came to stand beside him and placed a hand on Simon’s arm as he read along over his shoulder.

 

“He’s here now?” the clan leader asked.

 

Luke nodded, “Yeah, but only for a couple days while he waits for an answer from us. He’s also asked to relocate here to New York, whichever way it goes with the Clave. I told him about the district, and he’s definitely interested in being part of it. He’s got one beta that he plans to bring with him. Sasha’s age. And one mundane. A guy who’s already been living here for four years.”

 

Raphael shot his head up to look at the alpha. “A mundane? Does he know about us?”

 

Luke took the file from Simon and flipped a couple pages forward before dropping it back down on the desk. “That’d be a giant yes. This wolf, Derek, considers the mundane to be part of his pack. I gathered the boy means a lot to him when we spoke on the phone.”

 

“Jesus,” Raphael remarked as he read over the mundane’s involvement. “A fox demon? I’ve never even heard about those. A rogue alpha pack and a dark druid… And he’s still alive?”

 

“Yeah, the kid can hold his own. I was impressed when I looked at it earlier,” Luke said as he brought one of the swivel chairs over to sit in. “Jace put it together for me. He votes yes on the relocation, but he’s gotta check with the Clave about the other issue. See if the Silent Brothers will take the rogue. Magnus wants to meet the kid, said something about mundanes not being capable of some of that stuff. But other than that, he’s a yes and he got a confirmation from Meliorn this morning. So that leaves us.”

 

Raphael was quiet as he looked over the rest of the file. Simon wanted to give his own opinion, but he stayed silent as the leader of the vampires made his decision. Raphael looked back at Luke. “You agree with this?”

 

Luke nodded slowly, “Yeah, for all of it.”

 

“My answer’s yes.” Raphael was pushed back in the chair as Simon rushed down with a quick hug.

 

“Yes! That’s such a good answer, thank you.” Simon gushed at his boyfriend.

 

Raphael just chuckled up at him and shook his head before addressing Luke again. “You said Magnus wants to meet the mundane. Invite them over for dinner once he gets settled. I’d like to meet them both. As far as I know, there’s not a big vampire presence in California. But he’d be a more current knowledge-base that I want to hear from. It looks like they have everything else in the downworld over there.”

 

Luke smiled, “I’ll make the call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... some of you may recognize a character or two from another universe. I also have a story going in that fandom. They will be blending, but I plan on writing each story able to be read separately. 
> 
> If you're a fan of both, then I hope you enjoy. If not, then I'll try to keep from assuming the reader already has any previous knowledge of the new characters.
> 
> Let me know if you are TOTALLY against it, and I'll see about keeping it to a minimum. Fair warning though, they'll be in the next chapter too...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little introduction to a new character.

Alec thought the handoff had gone smoothly, all things considered. The mundane hunter from California had made sure the chains encasing the wolf’s hands were secure, but the Shadowhunters were on guard. Well, Alec and Jace, since they were the only ones actually present besides the mundane and the alpha who had asked for help in the first place.

 

“Did you guys drive the whole way here?” Jace had asked when the alpha and hunter stepped out of the van. Neither he nor Alec had spoken to them before, but they had seen the photographs in the case file, and Luke had vouched for them. The alpha walked over to them and Alec took in the wolf’s black hair, full face of stubble, trim but powerful physique and piercing gaze. He was beautiful, but had an air of self-containment that Alec knew from personal experience was learned the hard way.

 

“Yeah, it was easier than trying to explain things to an airline,” the werewolf replied. Derek. Alec reminded himself that the wolf’s name was Derek. “But we couldn’t risk being stopped, so it took a little longer than expected.”

 

Jace looked disgusted. “Why didn’t you just use a portal?” If you didn’t know him, the look on his face might seem a more than a little unfriendly.

 

“Hi, I’m Alec,” He figured it was better to save this meeting from going downhill before it even started. “That guy lacking any tact is my brother Jace. Not to say I’m usually much better, but occasionally I try.” He directed the last part to his parabatai, and shot him an unamused glare. Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m Derek, this is Chris. Thank you for agreeing to this.” Derek looked sincere while he stretched his shoulders out, apparently he’d been doing the last leg of the drive. “We didn’t want it to come to this, but we’re out of options at this point.” He looked tired, but still on alert. Chris, on the other hand looked completely relaxed, but prepared. For what? Alec didn’t know. They looked like they’d been to war, honestly. The kind that came with a sense of resignation, but never enough to make you give up. Luke looked like that sometimes. So did Hodge.

 

Alec understood then, that these two had been in a war. It was personal, it was theirs, and it had been prolonged. He remembered reading the case file with Jace, so he knew his brother was aware of the losses both of the men in front of him had faced. And he knew that both he and his brother felt a certain amount of empathy for their situation. If taking this prisoner off their hands could help put some of that history to rest, then they were all in. A look over at Jace, catching his brother’s slight nod, confirmed it.

 

“Well no time like the present,” Jace announced as he walked closer to the group. “He’s in the back?”

 

“Yeah, he’s uh… he’s been sedated for most of the trip,” Derek offered as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

 

“Come on,” Chris started for the back of the transport van, the rest following his lead. “Between the four of us it won’t take long to get him situated.”

 

“Three of us,” Alec noted. “The City of Bones will kill any mundane, any human, that crosses its borders.” He noticed Chris’ sarcastic expression at the term ‘mundane’ but the human hunter didn’t comment.

Derek noticed the look too and turned to his friend. “It’s just an expression. It’s not meant to be derogatory, just their word for humans.”

 

Chris shot a tight, closed mouth smile over to the two shadowhunters. “Right.”

 

Even Jace looked uncomfortable after that. There was something about the human that seemed to keep them all on their toes. He was standing next to an alpha werewolf and two Nephilim, but there was nothing lesser about him. He commanded respect with nothing more than his presence. Alec was mature enough to recognize that the hunter was probably the most experienced one of their group. His salt and pepper hair, scruff, and noticeable wrinkles belied the trials he had faced. Add to that the fact that he was human, had no special abilities, and was mostly intact –physically if not mentally – and Alec could admit that he had no problem looking at this man as an authority figure of sorts.

 

For a moment, Alec imagined what it would have been like to grow up under the human’s guidance, to be able to learn from him. He felt a small smile cross his face as he reflected. He’d talked to Magnus about mundanes the other day, about whether or not the warlock thought they could ever integrate into the district, or even the downworld as a whole. Magnus had immediately been unsupportive of the idea, but he’d spent the next ten minutes lost in silent consideration. Looking at Chris now, Alec thought a mundane like him would have no problem fitting in seamlessly. And he knew that Derek had mentioned another mundane to Luke, and how he was already in the know on everything. He wasn’t a hunter like Chris, but Luke had made it clear Derek considered the new guy part of his pack, so he was sure the subject would come up sooner or later. Alec wondered if the werewolf also considered Chris pack, but he wasn’t about to ask that, it seemed too personal.

 

“Are you staying in New York with Derek?” Alec asked the hunter, happy with a roundabout way of satisfying his curiosity.

 

Chris looked over to Alec as Jace and Derek moved to open the rear door on the van. “No. I’ve got to settle some things in California, make sure the towns safe after all of this.” He backed up to put some space between him and the van, raising a handgun towards the door as Derek moved in position to open it.

 

Derek glanced back at Chris, then over at Jace, who had mimicked Chris’ stance. Although the Shadowhunter stayed closer, and his weapon of choice was his sword. “On three,” Derek said softly.

 

The doors opened to reveal an unconscious young man, average build. Alec was surprised. “Huh. I expected someone older. Bigger maybe.” He took a closer look and noticed man’s face was distorted. “Why’s his face like that? What’s wrong with him?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with his face,” Derek answered, “Just that it’s still shifted.”

 

Jace moved closer to inspect their prisoner. “Shifted? I know werewolves. They don’t look like that.” He turned to look over at Derek, then back to Chris. Eyes squinted in confusion and a little wariness.

 

“This breed does.” Chris spoke up. “I’m guessing you’re used to the Central European wolves. Green eyes, full shift? Can’t tell the difference between them and real wolves except for the size?” He lowered his gun but kept it in his hand as he came closer. “Derek, shift your face.”

 

The alpha did, and both Shadowhunters moved a little closer to look at the distorted features, fangs, ridges, and extra hair that had appeared.

 

“This is the Latin American breed,” Chris explained. “While most of the families, or packs, like Derek have lived in the States for a while, they originated from the south. You see this in Asia too. Russia’s a little different. The further into Eastern Europe you go, you see another kind. Those look closer to the traditional ‘wolfman’ type of werewolf everyone knows about. Occasionally there’s crossing of the species and you get something like Derek’s line. Mostly half-shift like this, but every now and then one of them can accomplish a full transformation.”

 

Derek frowned at the information. So did the Nephilim. “Why didn’t I know this?” He asked, then shook his head like he didn’t want the answer.

 

Chris’ face turned to one of sympathy for a moment. He walked closer to the alpha and clasped his shoulder. “I’m sure they would have told you when you got older.”

 

Derek nodded his head, still studying the ground in front of him. But he didn’t brush off the hunter’s hand. Alec and Jace looked away for a moment, both remembering the file on Derek mentioning a house fire killing all but a couple family members. Clearly Chris knew the full story, and since he knew the alpha better than the Shadowhunters did, they left the moment to the two of them.

 

“Where was your mother’s family originally from?” Chris asked quietly.

 

Derek looked up, “Spain.” They shared a smile, with the hunter nodding his head slightly at the younger wolf.

 

“Well. There you have it then.” He dropped his hand, but stayed close. “You inherited your gifts from her ancestors.”

 

Derek gave another small smile, cleared the emotion from his voice, and turned to the two Shadowhunters by the van. “Should we do this?”

 

“Yeah, man. I’ll get the feet,” Jace agreed. “You guys grab the top. Or Alec, let Derek get the top, you get the doors to the cell.” They shifted the body to the edge and lifted it up to carry. “So you’ll just stay here till we get back?” He asked Chris.

 

“Yeah, I’m not in a rush. I’ll just make a call, you guys take your time.” Chris waved them off and walked back to the front of the van, climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

Alec led the way and they moved closer to the prison that would house the rogue wolf for the foreseeable future. “So why is it wrong that his face is still like that?” He called back to Derek.

 

Derek heaved the body up higher as he and Jace started to descend the stairs. “When we’re unconscious, our shifts go away. His is still there. It doesn’t really matter that he’s drugged. If he was in his right mind, it wouldn’t be there.” Derek grunted as the stairs became narrow around a turn and the unconscious wolf’s body jostled into his chest. “It’s one of the reasons Chris was convinced he had snapped and gone feral. We don’t know why it happened. But there’s not a lot of wolves that can come back from that.”

 

“I’ve heard of wolves snapping,” Jace called out. “But they don’t lose their minds for good. It’s just rage, you know?”

 

Derek grinned, then let out a half laugh-half snort. “Maybe Chris has something on the temperament of the _breeds_. But no. When the moon is full, or getting there, young wolves tend to lose control. Sometimes there’s something else that can set them off, not the moon. Something that gets them emotional enough. You see it in bitten wolves more than born.”

 

Jace signaled to Derek once they reached the level ground at the bottom of the stairs, and they both took a minute to readjust the body. Alec watched, then continued on when they nodded, “So this is normal then?”

 

Derek huffed out another laugh and shook his head. “No, not even close. Those other times, the wolf loses control, yeah. But it doesn’t last. They always come back to themselves. It’s been two weeks, and he’s still like this.”

 

Jace studied the rogue’s face. It looked the same as Derek’s had when he shifted before. But Derek’s had come and gone quickly, effortlessly. If it had already been two weeks, and the wolf was still like this, Jace could understand why they wanted to get him to a secure place. In a way, he thought it might have been easier to put him out of his misery. But he accepted that this was their call. It was their wolf, their decision. Maybe he’d come back with time. Derek had said it was rare, but not impossible.

 

“So is he in your pack?” He asked the alpha, wondering if that was the reason he wanted to save him instead of killing him.

 

“No.” Derek walked backwards into the cell that Alec had opened for him. “I tried a few years back. But he refused to accept an alpha. It could’ve been about me specifically, but I got the feeling he wouldn’t accept anyone in that role but himself.” He and Jace placed the body down on the mattress laid out on the floor, and both Shadowhunters looked on as he turned to grab the blanket and place it over top of the body.

 

Alec watched the scene from the bars, noticing the gentle way Derek seemed to tuck the blanket around the young man on the floor.

 

“Does it get cold down here?” Derek asked after a few minutes, looking over to Alec. “I mean, I know its New York, but we’re pretty far down and it seems a lot warmer than outside. There’s no snow at least.”

 

Alec looked at the two werewolves. One unconscious on the ground, one leaning over his shoulder watching the Shadowhunter. “Yeah, I mean it can sometimes. You can… You can bring him things if you want. Or visit whenever.” He looked around himself at the quiet cell block and dark halls. “The Silent Brothers are really the only ones who come through here regularly. Most people don’t like this place. But they’ll take care of him. He won’t be alone all the time.”

 

Alec watched the wolf as he nodded and stood to follow Jace out of the cell. “Maybe I’ll bring him another blanket. Just in case. And a pillow.”

 

“Yeah of course,” Alec agreed. “Whenever you want to come by. As often as you like. The Brothers know who you are now. You probably won’t see them, but they won’t stop you from coming down here.”

 

Derek turned to look at the rogue one more time before joining Alec and Jace on their way back to the surface.

 

Chris was inside the van with the heater running when they returned. He was on the phone with someone, but the Shadowhunters couldn’t hear with the doors shut. Alec was stunned to see the stoic hunter smile for a moment then relax into the conversation.

 

“So, you’ll be staying here?” the dark haired Shadowhunter asked.

 

Jace spoke up at that while he rubbed his hands together for warmth. “Yeah, you got a place? Or are you staying with the pack?”

 

Derek shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and looked down at the snow caked on his boots. “I’m uh… I’m staying with Luke for now. I wanted to get to know the pack first, start helping out with things. I was hoping to talk to my friend again before I looked for a place. We’re not exactly… well he’s still dealing with some things from back home. I want to get a place close to him if I can, but I need to check with him first.”

 

Alec looked over in confusion. “Luke said he was your pack. Why don’t you just stay with him? He knows you’re here, right?”

 

Derek smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he huffed out on a laugh, then cocked his head to the side a little. “He’s still mad about some things. We were close before he left home.” The alpha took on a more serious tone, “But some shit went down with his dad and another pack. He thought I was part of that. But he’s smart. He’ll put the pieces together, I just need to give him time.” He started kicking his boots on the wheel of the van to get the snow off. “Hopefully that will happen before I wear out my welcome at Luke’s.”

 

Chris looked over from the driver’s seat then said something into the phone before getting out and walking over to the three of them. Alec noticed Derek roll his eyes and reach a hand out for the cell as the hunter got closer.

 

“Hey pup,” he said softly after the hunter handed it to him. “You finish that report?..... Well tell Peter I said you could stay there whenever you wanted….. No he’s not your alpha when I’m not there…. No he’s not your father…. I’m your alpha not your brother, so that doesn’t make him your uncle too…. Tell him I can hear him in the background and Chris isn’t your father either…. Yes, Liam, I know they’re gross….”

 

Derek started nodding to himself as he listened to the person on the other end rant. Alec glanced over at his brother who had started smiling at the obvious big brother role Derek was playing.

 

“Sounds like whenever you talk to Max,” he grinned back at Alec. Turning to address Chris “Max is our little brother. How old is the kid on the phone?”

 

“Eighteen.” Chris told them with a tired voice, rubbing one hand across the bridge of his nose. “He’s easy to get riled up and my partner likes to see how far he can push the kid till he snaps. We’ve had words, but Peter is who he is. No changing that now.” He turned to Derek and spoke in a clear, loud voice, “Derek tell Liam that I’ll be back in three days, and if Peter doesn’t behave himself while I’m gone my good mood might not come back with me for the next month. At least.”

 

Derek held the phone away from his ear as the recipient of the message started yelling into the receiver. He quickly ended the call and joined the group. “Sorry, he’s still adjusting to me being gone. Even though he’s going to be headed out here in a couple months anyway. And my uncle likes pushing any button he finds in someone. Liam has a lot of buttons.”

 

Alec nodded, “So I think we’re pretty much finished for the night. You guys have a place you can sleep? Food?”

 

Chris smiled over, “Yeah we’re set. It was good of you to do this. Thank you for understanding.” They shook hands, Derek included, and the Shadowhunters turned to leave.

 

Alec glanced back as the van drove away. He had so much to tell Magnus when he got home, particularly about the idea of including mundanes in the downworld. Chris impressed him tonight, and the Shadowhunter only wished the warlock had been there to meet him. At least Derek had another human pack member. If he was anything like the hunter, Alec knew he could change his boyfriend’s mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in Derek and his pack member (Stiles) coming to dinner, it's posted in Chapter 5 of Hindsight:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12332709/chapters/28636312


End file.
